Murder by Letters
by Kirsche
Summary: Su enmarañada mente es un misterio y la parsimonia, su esencia. Acecha a sus víctimas, las estudia y las conoce mejor que ellas mismas, la inteligencia es su mejor arma. Ni los más avanzados estudios criminalísticos pueden definir que induce al asesino a matar.
1. Prologo

Prologo

El pueblo se vistió de oscuros colores, morado, negro y naranja cubrían sus calles, jóvenes estudiantes se paseaban disfrazados de bestias y monstruos rondando por todos los lugares tocando de puerta en puerta con el típico Treat or Trick, consiguiendo de los establecimientos dulces o dinero gratis.

Era 31 de Octubre en el pueblo de Hosgmeade, la luz de la luna llena resplandeciente iluminaban siniestramente todo el lugar, aunque claramente no iluminaba tanto como las luces que parpadeaban y destellaban de vez en cuando en el Syberian, lugar que los universitarios convertían cada viernes y días de fiesta en una autentica alegoría del cuadro "El jardín de las delicias", chicas semidesnudas danzaban hasta la muerte con chicos de blusas y pantalones entallados, o a veces holgados pero todos resguardando y conservando el estilo mas fashion de la temporada, la música estridente resonaba por todo el lugar dándole el ritmo a los chicos para moverse a un solo paso.

Claramente era día de fiesta, risas, diversión y alcohol era lo único de lo que los chicos querían saber, el día de brujas era para disfrutarse al máximo puesto que los demonios que cada uno tenía por dentro podían salir a flote y nadie se los recriminaba, después de todo solo salían una vez al año ¿Qué de malo podía haber en aquello?.

Todos aprovechaban ese día para hacer diabluras…al menos mas de lo normal y es que aunque fuese un diminuto pueblo en donde solo se encontraba la Universidad de Hogwarts y por lo tanto la mayoría de sus habitantes si no es que decir que casi todos eran universitarios, pocas veces solían demostrar la madurez con la que debían contar.

Los pocos rebeldes que no se encontraban dentro del Syberian estaban aglutinados en las carreras ilícitas de autos que esa noche tenia sede del lado norte de la universidad, los motores se calentaban ruidosamente mientras chicos y chicas se apresuraban a anotar las apuestas, 30 libras al Polar Fresh gritaban unos, 20 libras al Red Pusein, 70 al Mort Darket, los otros se abstenían de apostar pero igualmente gritaban animando a los corredores, por fin todas las apuestas se cerraron, la rubia tinte de rulos exagerados y senos prominentes corrió con sus pompones en las manos hasta la línea de salida, sonrió lascivamente a todos los presentes, alzo un brazo comenzando la cuenta atrás, todos los chicos tenia la vista fija en ella y no porque era la mas hermosa, si no porque todos querían salir lo mas rápido para tomar ventaja sobre el de a lado, cuando la rubia aventó los pompones hacia el cielo los conductores casi al mismo tiempo pisaron el acelerador, los autos salieron disparados hacia su meta, la rubia grito un tanto asustada al sentir como quedaba en medio de dos autos y se le levantaba la corta falda dejando al descubierto todo.

Si, sin duda aquel día era un día de diversión, algunos seguían la regla del sexo, rock y drogas otros solo se dedicaban a uno y otros solo al otro, daba lo mismo…excepto por los ñoños que se quedaron en sus habitaciones estudiando sin descanso que de seguro mañana serian los que arruinarían el día entregando la tarea y discutiendo con el profesor lo visto en la clase pasada, pero ¡al diablo con ellos, hoy era un día de fiesta.

Así entre risas, música, baile y fiesta, desde las entrañas de la Universidad Hogwarts un grito de terror retumbo por todas las paredes desgarrando al aire, al tiempo que seis chicos corrían hacia el pueblo vociferando ¡¡Asesinato!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las Confesiones de Kirsche:

Holas empezando un finc nuevo, lo cual me hace muy feliz por cierto, en fin pasando al finc.

Como pueden ver es una historia no muy alegre que digamos, este es solo el prologo, la invitación a leer un finc de misterio, (créanme no es nada a comparación de lo siguiente) que tiene como actores principales a los merodeadores.

De ante mano te doy gracias por leer este pequeño, que va diminuto prologo y darle a mi historia una oportunidad, pero….bueno creo que es momento de dar las ADVERTENCIAS, (Para que al rato no tengamos problemas)

Bien numero uno, aunque al principio no lo parezca este finc es un finc muy fuerte, habrá escenas no aptas para gente sensible, se hablaran de ciertas cosas en un lenguaje bastante frió, y se podrán leer frases de asesinos reales que tal vez no a muchos les agrade.

Ahora que eh dado las advertencias, espero que si decides continuar sea con una mente abierta, para que así disfrutes mas este finc.

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

M.O.S.

P.D. Dejen reviews ¿si:P


	2. 1 El péndulo Oscilante

Capitulo 1: El péndulo oscilante

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Su enmarañada mente aún es un misterio y la parsimonia, su esencia. Acecha a sus victimas, las estudia y las conoce mejor que ellas, la inteligencia es su mejor arma. Los mas avanzados estudios criminalisticos no tiene respuesta para definir que induce al asesino en serie a matar a sus victimas.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

El pueblo de Hogsmeade se encontraba en alguna parte del limite entre Inglaterra y Escocia, allí en donde los paramos escoceses se convierte en el Solway Firth ingles, justo antes de llegar a la desembocadura del rió Tweed, en una zona casi desolada que muchos denominan "por allá" .

A centenares de kilómetros de una verdadera cuidad, donde el cielo se sigue viéndose azul claro, el viento helado se pasea entre los verdes prados y las estrellas brillan intensamente, la tierra es llana y el horizonte terriblemente inmenso.

Durante el verano los prados de Hogsmeade eran sin duda hermosos, llenos de colores y miles de flores, sin embargo eran en esas épocas es casi un pueblo fantasma, pocas personas rondaban por esos lugares en aquellos meses, la causa de esto es que Hogsmeade era conocido únicamente por la Universidad Hogwarts, de hecho la universidad era el pueblo, sus grandes, enormes y antiguos edificios pertenecían a la universidad, no había nada que no estuviera relacionada con ella, era un pueblo (Si es que se podía llamar pueblo a las pocas personas adultas que trabajan en aquel lugar para los estudiantes) que vivía de la universidad, para la universidad, y por la universidad.

En las demás épocas del año, la universidad estaba llena de vida y alegría, quizás en algunas noches demasiada, pero era normal, puesto que ahí los jóvenes eran quienes imponían el ritmo de aquel paraíso perdido del saber y el libertinaje, si…así de contradictorio era este pueblo, entonces uno se pregunta ¿Acaso no había orden¿No había policías que rigiesen el lugar¿No había mandos superiores que todo lo controlaran? La respuesta mas acertada seria si y no.

Las hermandades eran quienes imponían las reglas, y el director de la universidad de Hogwarts se conformaba con tener a los chicos apaciguados, esto quería decir que le daba igual que todos los viernes los chicos se fueran a emborrachar hacer un poco de relajo, mientras que no hubiera ningún grave altercado (entiéndase por matar a alguien) y si lo había pues que el culpable pagara. En general así era la vida de Hosgmeade, libre, feliz y segura, los chicos hacían las cosas propias de su edad manteniendo la reputación de Hogwarts muy en alto, ganando varias medallas en diferentes materias trayendo consigo diplomas y alguno que otro político dos veces al año y todo el mundo era feliz y contento.

Como podemos suponer esta era la ultima universidad (tampoco era que la lista fuera muy larga) en donde sucesos macabros y descabellados pudieran suceder, cosas de ese estilo no sucedían en este pueblo, porque este lugar era de estudiantes, rebeldes y un poco alocados, pero ¿nido de asesinos psicópatas dementes?…esos solo le pertenecían a las universidades de condados pobres o de lugares hollywoodenses en donde la linda chica es perseguida por el tío que planea controlar al mundo, aquí, solo hay gente decente.

El viento soplo fuertemente, las hojas caían de los árboles lentamente en una lluvia de matices cafés y dorados, el frió sol descendía lentamente de su gran imperio, los calidos colores amarillos y rosas se transformaban lentamente en opacos morados y azules oscuro, seis tristes campanadas resonaron por todo el lugar, su ronco sonido penetro en los corazones de los miles de dolientes que se congregaban en aquel lamentable lugar.

La única iglesia del pueblo de Hogsmeade fue abarrotada por los centenares de estudiantes todos vestidos del mismo color…negro.

Inclusive la misma iglesia parecía cubierta de ese color, miles de voces se unieron en un único rezo, todos los lamentos convergían en la misma alma, hasta el cielo les acompañaba en su dolencia, pues tras ocultarse los últimos agonizantes rayos del sol, el cielo se cubrió de nubes, sendas lagrimas se derramaron por los parajes intentando limpiar el pecado.

El doliente reino de la noche envolvió a todo el pueblo en su misticismo y aflicción, esa noche…fue la noche de la amargura y la desesperación, angustiosas horas se vivieron, hasta que el reflexivo silencio llego, horas mas tarde le acompaño la aurora de un nuevo día, al asomarse la luz del sol redimió todo sentimiento de culpa, así al amanecer no solo llego la luz, si no también el olvido y la falta de ausencia.

Es increíble ver como lo que ayer fue importante el día de hoy ya no lo es, como si cada suceso de nuestra vida fuera totalmente temporal, como una moda, que cambia como se cambian los calcetines.

Miles de alumnos volvían a llenar lentamente los edificios, los salones de clases se abrían, el bullicio resonaba por los recovecos de los pasillos, risas y bromas flotaban por el aire, conversaciones triviales abarrotaban las ventanas, la sala de conferencias de nuevo estuvo abierta, los alumnos se sentaron educadamente para seguir charlando, la luz se apago, el dispositivo se encendió y las clases comenzaron.

El profesor comenzaba a explicar el tema del día cuando un chico entro estrepitosamente, nunca falla el chico que llega tarde y dice cualquier tonta excusa para entrar, el maestro le indica que se siente y se callé para así poder continuar su clase, el joven le obedece y sin mas miramientos se sienta preparándose psicológicamente para lo aburrido que será ese día, saco el cuaderno de notas tirando al suelo un pedazo de periódico, nadie lo nota, nadie lo ve, alguien oportunamente decide cambiarse de lugar, el viento que genera con el movimiento de sus pies obliga al periódico alzarse un poco y después a caer, un rayo de luz casual ilumina al papel.

Una joven en plena flor de la vida sonríe dulcemente, sus ojos verdes brillan intensamente, mientras que sus cabellos castaños claro y su piel bronceada solo le acompañan, arriba de esta un titular funesto: "Lamentable Suicidio, Gran Perdida Para Esta Comunidad"

00

Angelica Warren estudiante de Medicina ganadora de la medalla al merito cívico del año 2003, segundo lugar en el concurso de anatomía estatal e hija del funcionario del gobierno más importante de Glasgow se suicido el sábado 31 de Octubre, alrededor de las doce de la noche mientras que todos los demás disfrutábamos de la fiesta de Halloween.

El cuerpo fue encontrado al día siguiente cerca de la rectoría principal, colgando de una cuerda que ella misma había tejido, el lugar exacto de los hechos no a sido revelado a nadie, pues esto podría causar la curiosidad de los alumnos y perturbar sus estudios, así que se mantiene en secreto, al igual que los demás detalles de su muerte y las causas que la llevaron a este.

Amigos y familiares se abstiene de hacer comentarios, mientras que los alumnos y compañeros que le rondaban han organizado una misa, para rezar por el bien de su alma, dicha misa se celebrara el día 2 de Noviembre del año en curso.

Así de corta y escueta era la nota que había aparecido en la primera pagina del periódico "Crónicas Universitarias" cuya audiencia era…toda la universidad y por tanto era el mas leído del lugar, hasta le hacia competencia al Times de Londres.

El chico que manejaba el auto negro aventó el titular por la ventana al tiempo que encendía la radio en la estación de la Universidad, subiéndole todo el volumen para disfrutar del estridente ruido que la batería, el bajo, y la guitarra hacían que los chicos se levantaran de sus asientos e imitaran convulsionarse en una especie de baile. Todos señalaban y admiraban al auto que pasaba por las calles, así como admiraban a los chicos que iban dentro de este.

El auto era un Boxter Unlimited de color negro en el cofre presumía una estrella gótica de tonos azules oscuro, hacia las calaveras y las puertas, la estrella se desvanecía lentamente dando la ilusión de estelas cuyas puntas terminaban convergiéndose en voluptuosos cuerpos de mujeres hermosas que bien podían ser confundidas con espíritus libres al viento, rines cromados traídos de Alemania y otros cuantos toques masculinos que hacían que aquel auto fuera el mas reconocido, hasta tenia nombre propio y ese era Mort Darket.

¿Y quien manejaba aquel espectacular obra de arte? Nada mas y nada menos que el chico mas cotizado de toda la universidad de Hogwarts, Sirius Black, ganador invicto de las carreras de autos, no había conductor capaz de superarlo, así como nadie superaba su belleza, con su perfecta estatura de un metro ochenta centímetros, sus cabellos negros cual zafiros al sol, destellaban radiantes rayos azules a pesar de que en apariencia se veían negros, ojos grises con tendencia destellar ligeros toques de azul claro, piel blanca cual marfil, y…en realidad podríamos pasarnos las horas enumerando las perfectas proporciones del chico, porque todo el mundo sabia que ser un Black, es ser la perfección.

Sirius Black era el primogénito de su linaje, dueño y heredero universal de todas las empresas, acciones y posesiones de los Black, por tanto el chico estudiaba administración de empresas, la materia le era realmente útil, en sus ratos libres disfrutaba de practicar cualquier deporte, aunque no era muy aficionado a estos, él prefería a las mujeres.

Quien iba de copiloto era un joven de sonrisa espléndida, cabellos total y completamente desordenados, el terror de los peines, de color negro azabache, y ojos color arandano, piel bronceada por el sol, siempre tenia el aspecto de que acaba de irse a broncear a la playa, de constitución delgada pero musculosa, amante de los deportes extremos y por supuesto capitán del equipo de Fútbol de la Universidad, no había nadie que pudiera superarle, era el Pelée o Maradona ingles¿su nombre? Bueno todo el mundo sabia que el único apellido que sonaba bien acompañando de Black, era Potter.

James Potter, es el nombre de este deportista, al igual que su amigo, era el heredero único de TODAS las empresas, acciones, terrenos y demás posesiones de los Potter, su vida siempre había estado rodeada de lujos, caprichos, chicas, no había nada que él no pudiera tener y cuando digo nada, es nada, mujeres, "amigos", popularidad, dinero, placer…la lista podía seguir interminablemente, al igual que su amigo James estudiaba administración de empresas, además de ser amante de los deportes, tenia una especial manía por el rock en todas sus gamas, heavy metal, alternativo etc, etc, y claro las mujeres también era su afición.

El tercer joven que viajaba en la parte trasera del auto de unos hermosos ojos color topacio deslumbrante, no había chico o chica que superara aquel calidoscopio de sentimientos que reflejaban aquellos ojos, piel de un tono un tanto pálida que llegaba a confundirse con amarillo, cabellos finos y suaves de color castaño claro que en puntas se convertían en rubio oscuro y no era que el tinte se le estuviera cayendo, si no que así era su tono natural, así mismo su cabello era lacio casi por completo hasta que llegaba al final en donde se curveaba ligeramente hacia arriba, dándole un toque que muchos consideraban femenino pero que las mujeres lo encontraban fascinante. Si bien su posición no era taaan favorable como la de sus amigos, ostentaba una gorda billetera y es que era el hijo del arquitecto mas famoso de Edimburgo…dato curioso por él era el guru de la medicina.

Así es Remus Jhon Lupin, era el guru de la medicina, no había nadie que pudiera superarle ni siquiera los maestros, se sabia de todas, todas, era el mas sabio de los tres, el mas centrado, el mas "humano" muchos se preguntaban ¿Qué diablos hacia ese tío con esos dos locos de remate? El misterio nunca se descubriría de eso estaban seguros, por otro lado Remus disfrutaba de una buena lectura de algún libro de la época romántica y algunas tardes de practica en esgrima.

El Mort Darket se estaciono en su lugar especial que le reservaban a ellos, y los tres chicos bajaron, los tres vestidos de negro con aire solemne, Sirius caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos mirando a su alrededor con altivez, James se dedicaba a observar los dorados árboles otoñales que adornaban el camino que recorría, mientras que Remus se concentraba en un libro de pastas viejas y letras diminutas, entraron a los edificios centrales, en donde de lados opuestos se encontraban las facultades de Medicina y Administración.

Todo apuntaba a que ese día, seria un día normal, un día como todos los demás, se separaron al llegar al pasillo de trofeos y cada quien tomo su propio camino, James y Sirius se dedicaron a sus cotidianas tareas de asistir a clases, molestar y hartar a los profesores, coquetear con las chicas, cotillear, y provocar que un profesor saliera del salón dando un portazo, lo de todos los días, al final de las clases, Sirius se dirigió a la pista de atletismo junto con James que se dirigía a la pista de fútbol soccer, dado que la pista de atletismo rodeaba la de soccer, fueron los dos juntos, James se cambio rápidamente, vistió sus ropas apropiadas para jugar, todos sus jugadores le esperaban pacientemente y el calentamiento comenzó.

Al tiempo Sirius corría en la pista, tranquilamente escuchando de vez en cuando los comentarios de las porristas que ensayaban sus rutinas dando vueltas, piruetas y demás demostrando sus grandes atributos y una que otra mirando descaradamente a los deportistas que se congregaban, acepto correr tres carreras de 200 metros, en las cuales quedo en el segundo y primer lugar, se sentó en las bancas, se rehidrato y camino hacia las canchas en donde James dividía a sus jugadores para comenzar un partido de practica, Sirius se les unió al juego.

Remus por su parte caminaba tranquilamente hasta el salón de esgrima, mientras leía con una sonrisa burlona una santa Biblia medica, parecía burlarse de lo escrito como si estuviera todo erróneo, dejo el libro y se cambio, se enfundo en ese traje blanco que se ponen los practicantes de esgrima y se coloco la mascara, una pequeña fila de retadores le esperaban ese día, se coloco en posición al igual que su retador y la contienda comenzó, ataco por la derecha, su enemigo esquivo el golpe y lanzo una estocada al pecho directo, Remus lo detuvo con un suave movimiento, miro a su enemigo a través de la mascara dio un rápido paso hacia atrás y se lanzo de nuevo, el metal choco estridentemente haciendo estremecer a mas de uno, dos, tres cuatro, cinco… choques de espadas resonaron, las estocadas y demás movimientos sutiles que conformaban el noble deporte del esgrima, se ilustraron grandemente en aquel duelo magistral, ninguno cedía ni un solo paso ni un solo punto, los dos estaban en ceros, muchos que hacían fila se dedicaron a ver el duelo que parecía no tener fin, las espadas se cruzaron dos veces mas, una finta, y una estocada directa al corazón dieron fin al duelo, el joven se quito la mascara, Remus había sido el vencedor de nuevo, los demás chicos aplaudieron entusiasmados, su contrincante le estrecho la mano y el segundo siguió, empato dos veces y las demás gano, acepto un reto que era de kendo, tardo aproximadamente cinco minutos en vestir las ropas necesarias y una vez mas probo lo excelente que era manejando una espada, no importando el genero que ocupara.

James se termino de bañar quitándose el sudor de aquel día, se coloco ropas limpias entre las comunes platicas de chicos que era de sexo, chicas, sexo, autos, sexo, música, sexo, fiestas¿Ya mencionamos sexo? Cuando cada quien tomo su rumbo, Sirius y James fueron al Railing Joe´s café, un establecimiento de moda en donde servían bebidas de todo tipo y se respiraba un ambiente agradable para la gente de cache y gorda billetera, al entrar la mesera de siempre les atendió con la misma expresión boba de siempre, diciendo casi los mismos halagos y dando los mismos descuentos, los chicos para no cambiar la rutina pidieron las mismas bebidas, entonces Remus llego a la misma hora de siempre se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre tomando la bebida de siempre, platicaron de lo ordinario, pagaron la cuenta y salieron entre sonrisas y saludos hipócritas de la mayor parte de las chicas que les rodeaban y los jóvenes que les admiraban.

Se encaminaban al Mort Darket cuando la rutina de su día acabo, James platicaba con Remus sobre los colores del uniforme de fútbol soccer cuando una joven les empujo bruscamente tratando de pasar por entre ellos, James le detuvo por un brazo para obligarla a disculparse

"¡Suéltame por favor!" le suplico la joven, logrando parcialmente safarse de James, pero este logro retener su pesado bolso horrible y raído que colgaba de su brazo, forcejearon un par de veces pero obviamente James era muchísimo mas fuerte que ella, la joven soltó la bolsa aterrorizada, tratando de salir corriendo, pero Sirius le corto el paso desconcertado, la joven se lanzo sobre el auto subiéndose por el cofre, y Sirius soltó un alarido tan fuerte, parecido al que una joven lanza cuando una uña se le rompe.

Estaba por brincar al suelo cuando un hombre de negro apareció haciéndola retroceder inmediatamente, paso de nuevo por el cofre haciendo un ruido estridente anunciando que la joven lo había rayado, bajo al suelo intentando escapar, Sirius la iba a detener cuando dio media vuelta y trato de huir por el lugar por donde había venido pues otro hombre de negro se acercaba por detrás de Sirius, Remus se vio envuelto en una extraña persecución en donde la pelirroja corría alrededor suyo intentando esquivar al hombre de negro, al final se topo con el segundo, los tres se miraron fijamente y lentamente volvieron su vista al bolso que James tenia en las manos, los tres se lanzaron sobre este, James lo dejo caer al suelo, al tiempo que los otros tres intentaban agarrarlo, uno de los hombres de negro lo agarro al mismo tiempo que la joven lo agarraba, ambos forcejearon el segundo hombre se acerco a la joven y la abofeteo fuertemente, haciendo retumbar el sonido por la calle, la joven cayó al suelo aun aferrándose al bolso, este se rompió en el aire vaciando su contenido en el suelo.

Los hombres buscaban desesperadamente algo entre el papelerio, los extraños objetos y los libros que la joven portaba, la chica miro los objetos y se lanzo sobre un fólder beige lo tomo entre sus manos dispuesta a correr, pero el segundo hombre de negro intento golpearle con el puño cerrado, de pura suerte la joven lo esquivo, dando a parar el golpe en el cristal trasero de la ventanilla del Mort Darket, haciendo volar los cristales por el aire, pero la suerte de la pelirroja se termino cuando el segundo le arrebato el fólder con todo y contenido incluido, al tiempo que la lanzaba fuertemente contra el auto, James se encogió ligeramente de hombros al escuchar el sonido que provoco el golpe que se dio la joven en la cabeza contra el cofre del auto.

Para cuando los tres reaccionaron los dos hombres de negro se esfumaban por la calle y la chica yacía en el suelo inconsciente con sangre en la cabeza.

"Ggggrrr¡Mira como me han dejado el coche!" gruño Sirius **"Los vieron bien ¿cierto? Porque voy a ponerles una demanda tan alta que desearan jamás haber tocado mi preciado auto"** dijo Sirius poniéndose a berrear

"No seas materialista Sirius" le reprocho Remus

"¿Esta muerta?" pregunto James

"No solo inconciente, no tiene un trauma fuerte, solo fue el golpe" dijo Remus lentamente

"Ugh, la sangre se puede limpiar, pero…los rayones, tendré que llevarlo a un muy buen lugar, tendrán que igualar los tonos, mira….mira, la estrella se a…" dijo Sirius indiferente

"Sirius, el auto se puede arreglar" murmuro Remus **"Tengo que llevar a la chica a un lugar en donde pueda limpiarle y curarle la herida"**

"Eso no es una chica, es una "cosa", solo mírala" protesto Sirius

Remus y James llevaron la mirada a la joven, pelirroja con el cabello hasta los codos total y completamente enmarañado, una falda larga y ancha de color café con horribles bordados medio descosidos, una blusa muy holgada de cómo dos veces la talla necesaria de color rojo deslavado con un estampado que se caía a pedazos, un chaleco café que Sirius califico como "espantoso" acompañado de una mueca de terror, tenis de tela color blanco con la agujetas de color negro y lentes de fondo de botella.

"Mi vidrio, llevaba cinco años conmigo, estaba marcado, tenia numero propio, brillaba con la luz…"

"¡Por dios compras otro y fin del asunto!" grito Remus exasperado, cargando a la chica inconciente delicadamente **"Ahora abre el auto"**

"No voy a permitir que mis asientos de cuero su manchen de sangre, es muy difícil quitarla, fueron asientos cosidos a mano, es un trabajo muy fino y caro" dijo Sirius rápidamente

"No seas estúpido Sirius" gruño Remus **"No se te a ocurrido que ella pueda saber la identidad de los dos hombres y que entonces te pagaran el daño"**

Sirius miro a Remus fijamente, **"Bien¡pero que no manche mis asientos de cuero!"**

"No Sirius no" murmuro Remus **"James has el favor de recoger sus cosas"**

"¿Por qué yo?" gruño James

"Porque yo no puedo y Sirius va abrir el auto, solo quedas tu" dijo Remus molesto

"Que se compre otras y listo" dijo James

"Que tal que son identificaciones y recuerdos invaluables¡deja de colmarme la paciencia y has lo que te digo!"

"Tu no me ordenes" protesto James

"Por favor" le pidió Remus

"Hazlo tu"

"¿Y tu la cargas?" pregunto Remus

"Ahg, no…yo no toco a esa cosa" dijo James firmemente

00

Se llevo la mano instintivamente a cabeza le dolía bastante se toco la herida, pero estaba cubierta por una gasa, escucho murmullos a lo lejos, alguien hablaba aunque no distinguía las palabras, se incorporo lentamente mientras se restregaba los ojos y comenzaba a abrirlos lentamente, al principio todo era sombras monocromáticas borrosas, alguien encendió una luz muy fuerte que termino por escocerle los ojos, una sombra se acerco a ella e instintivamente ella se hizo hacia atrás buscando con sus manos algún objeto con el cual pudiera defenderse, no encontrando nada, cuando la sombra le toco hombro ella le lanzo un tremendo golpe con la palma abierta completamente.

"¡Vade retro!" grito la joven firmemente

"¡Eh tranquila!" trato de calmarle una voz

La joven giro su vista hacia el poseedor de aquella voz, no logro distinguirlo una sombra enorme y amorfa era lo único que veía

"Não me toccare"

"¿Qué dice?"

Las sombras se hacían mas claras y le lastimaban los ojos

"Atrás James, deja que se calme" dijo otra voz

Supuso que alguien le apunto con alguna lámpara o algo similar pues de pronto todo fue extremadamente blanco, se cubrió los ojos con los brazos y se acurruco en el sillón asustada.

"¡Sirius¡Deja de estar jugando! La espantas"

"Ella es mas espantosa"

"Lárgate de aquí"

Lentamente alzo de nuevo la vista, esta vez veía mas claro tres chicos le rodeaban, uno de cabello rebelde le mira con el ceño fruncido, el de cabello castaño claro parecía enfrentarse al de ojos grises.

"Hola" dijo le dijo el chico de cabellos castaños **"Tranquila, no voy hacerte daño, soy Remus"**

La joven le miro desconfiada dejándole con la mano extendida, no estaba en posición de confiar en nadie, tenia que buscar la manera de salir de aquel lugar, miro sus opciones, tres hombres corpulentos contra una débil y delgada bibliotecaria, mmm….no eran muy optimistas sus porcentajes.

"No se le deja a alguien con la mano extendida ¿sabes?" le reprocho el chico de ojos grises **"¿Conoces a los tipos que te perseguían?"**

La joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su rostro dibujo un grito de terror silencioso al tiempo que se bajaba del sillón y se alejaba lo mas lejos posible de ellos.

"Eres un idiota, no tienes tacto" gruño Remus **"Tranquilízate, mi compañero…es un completo imbécil, no quería asustarte, es que…le dañaron el auto y quería que pagaran los daños, es todo"**

La pelirroja volvió a mirarle con desconfianza, en su mente se dibujaban todas las posibles relaciones entre ellos y sus perseguidores, parecían total y completamente nulas o completamente fantasiosas, lentamente relajo su expresión y camino lentamente hacia ellos.

"¿Quiénes son?" pregunto la chica con un tono un tanto rudo

"¿Cómo que quienes somos?" dijo el joven de cabello alborotado indignado **"¿Acaso no nos conoces?"**

La joven giro los ojos como diciendo "Si te lo estoy preguntando es obvio que no"

"Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, este es Sirius Black y él es James Potter"

"Los famosísimos merodeadores" agrego James altivamente

La chica frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de desagrado

"¡Ah…!" exclamo la joven como si de pronto se hubiera acordado **"Tum podex carmen extulit horridulum"**

"Generalmente no se expresan así de nosotros" comento Remus

La joven giro su vista a Remus con cierto respeto

"¿Verstehen Sie latino?" pregunto la joven

"Mas o menos, podrías hablar en un solo idioma, es difícil entenderte" le dijo Remus

La comisura de sus labios se curveo en una ligera sonrisa

"Gomene"

"Bueno¿conoces a los tipos de negro si o no?" pregunto Sirius indiferente

"Nein" dijo la joven meneando la cabeza negativamente

"Nerds…no entiendo tu idioma" gruño Sirius

"Es alemán" le dijo la joven con desden

La cara de Sirius se tiñio de un ligero rosa, le había dicho ignorante prácticamente en su propia cara

"¿Entonces no sabes quienes eran?" pregunto Remus ignorando el gesto de enojo de Sirius

"No"

"Deberías ir a la policía y levantar un acta" le sugirió James

La joven le miro intensamente, hizo el amago de hablar pero se detuvo, miro la habitación con detenimiento y avanzo hacia la mesa en donde estaban sus cosas, busco con desesperación por entre los papeles, libros y lápices

"Si buscabas un fólder de color beige, ellos se lo llevaron" dijo Sirius indiferente

La joven sonrió divertida, Remus le miro con interés, la joven tomo un libro gastado con las paginas cosidas, lo tomo el lomo y miro por el pequeño y ligero hueco que se formaba entre la pasta y la parte en la que las hojas estaban cocidas, suspiro tranquila.

"Gracias por ayudarme" dijo la joven secamente, comenzó a tomar sus cosas rápidamente, de alguna manera se las ingenio para arreglar la bolsa de forma en que las cosas no se salieran de ella

"¿Vas a la comandancia?" pregunto Sirius

"No"

"¿No vas a levantar un acta?" pregunto Remus

"¿Te importa?"

La chica rebusco entre sus cosas, algo faltaba, volvió a buscarlo una y otra vez, entre interrogantes que le lanzaba Remus, que ella hábilmente se encargaba de evadir con facilidad

"¿Acaso buscas esto?" pregunto el joven de ojos arandano, abanicándose con un pedazo de periódico

"Es mió, devuélvemelo" le ordeno la chica

"Soy curioso, si respondes unas preguntas lo haré" dijo James

Sirius miro a su amigo¿Desde cuando le importaban los ñoños?

"¿Por qué estas tan interesada en el suicidio de Angelica Warren?" pregunto James

"Soy una nerd¿Por qué te ha de interesar?" contesto la joven, naturalmente se dio cuenta de que si evadía la pregunta iba resultar mas sospechosa **"Me entretengo inventando historias sobre los…homicidios o suicidio que leo"**

"Amh…yo tengo una muy buena, alguien se suicida, una tía se interesa en el caso, intenta hurgar en los expedientes de la policía y dos tíos le persiguen ¿Acaso no te suena familiar…ehh?" pregunto el joven invitándola a decirle su nombre

Los verdes ojos de la joven se abrieron como platos.

"Evans, me llamo Lilian Evans," contesto secamente** "Una historia bastante buena"**

"Por eso no vas a levantar un acta, seria delatarte" termino Remus

"¿Qué idiota intenta infiltrarse en los documentos de la policía?" soltó Sirius

El silencio que se hizo en la sala fue un tanto incomodo para la pelirroja, los tres chicos le miraban interesados

"Me da igual tu vida, solo me importa mi auto, puedes seguir investigando sobre esa idiota que se suicido"

"¡No fue suicidio!" grito Lily furiosa **"¡Es que todo el mundo es ciego, es obvio que fue homicidio!"**

Remus y James aumentaron su interés en las palabras de la chica

"Me largo, puedes quedarte con el periódico, ya conseguiré otro" dijo la chica

"Espera¿Por qué piensas eso?" le pregunto Remus

"¿Te importa?" volvió a preguntar Lily

"Conocíamos a Angelica, no era de esas chicas que encajen con el perfil de suicida" dijo James lentamente

La mirada de la pelirroja cambio por completo, como si se sintiera aliviada de que alguien le creyera, busco de nuevo el libro de pasta vieja y dejo caer su bolsa al suelo, se sentó en el sillón que estaba enfrente de Remus y James.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Sirius **"Quiero decir…era"**

"Angelica era una estudiante modelo, tal vez no era la mejor de su carrera pero tenia un buen por venir, ganadora de miles de premios, querida por estudiantes y profesores¿Por qué suicidarse si tenia todo eso?" le pregunto Lily

"No lo se, tal vez porque estaba harta de todo aquello" dijo Sirius indiferente

"Tal vez" dijo Lily tranquilamente **"Pero…¿podrías devolverme el periódico?"**

James le extendió el trozo de periódico **"Lee el articulo"** la joven le ofreció el periódico justo en la pagina del articulo de Angelica Warren, tenia diversas interrogantes a su alrededor y frases inquietantes como "Mucho escándalo para un articulo tan pequeño"

"Ya lo he leído¿no tiene nada raro?" dijo Sirius

"¿No? Comencemos por según el articulo ella murió alrededor de las doce de la noche¿Por qué dice que su cuerpo se encontró hasta el día siguiente?" pregunto Lily

"Ya sabes como son los médicos esos, saben la hora de la muerte por como se encuentra el cuerpo" dijo Sirius indiferente

"Muy bien, después dice que fue encontrada cerca de la rectoría principal, pero que no se revela el lugar para no perturbar a los alumnos¿No crees que eso aumenta mas el interés? Quiero decir…si los alumnos supiéramos el lugar de los hechos, si iríamos a curiosear, pero hasta ahí quedaría" dijo Lily

"Mmm…Tal vez tienen razón, no quiere que haya paranoias en el colegio" dijo Sirius

"Imagina en la mente la rectoría principal, por la nota suponemos que se ahorco, solo hay rosales y arbustos menores, por lo que no hay árboles cerca, no hasta la sección de Botánica que esta a un kilómetro de la rectoría principal, por lo tanto no se puede decir que estaba el cuerpo por ahí, entonces ¿en que lugar se pudo haber ahorcado?" pregunto Lily

"No lo se, las lámparas" propuso Sirius

"Del piso al techo hay fácil diez metros de altura, hubiera necesitado de una escalera de bomberos para lograr amarrar la cuerda, otro dato curioso es la cuerda…dicen que fue hecha con sus propias manos ¿Cómo pueden saber eso si mas abajo dicen que los detalles de los hechos no han sido revelados?"

"No conoces a Triela, puede sacar información hasta de las rocas" dijo Sirius

"¿Entonces porque no saca a flote nada mas?" pregunto Lily **"Recuerda la noche de Halloween, todos estaban en una gran fiesta, hay comentarios de que varios jóvenes salieron gritando asesinato de la rectoría principal ¿no es cierto?"**

"Es verdad, cuando Sirius se estaba preparando para la carrera de autos, escuchamos a alguien gritar asesinato, como venia de la facultad de medicina, creímos que eran los de sexto año que les había vuelto a jugar una mala pasada a los novatos, ya saben sacan los cuerpos del anfiteatro y fingen asesinatos" comento Remus

"¿Por qué dicen que es suicidio cuando varias personas, que no se conocen salen gritando asesinato?" pregunto Lily **"Es decir, si tu ves a una joven que esta apunto de suicidarse lo mas natural es ir e intentar que no se suicide en vez de salir gritando asesinato"**

Los tres chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con la joven

"¿Por qué no te quedas a convencerla de que no lo haga¿Por qué sales corriendo por ayuda?" pregunto Lily

El cuarto se volvió a quedar en silencio, hasta que Remus lo rompió

"Tal vez, porque había una segunda persona"

"Pero podía enfrentarme a ella" opino Sirius **"a menos…que estuviera armada"**

Lily afirmo lentamente con la cabeza, era lo mismo que ella opinaba.

"Pero todas son cosas…casuales dispersas" dijo Sirius **"Cosas que probablemente no tiene relación"**

"Es verdad" dijo Lila firmemente **"Los dos tipos que me perseguían, buscaban esto"**

Lily tomo el libro de nuevo miro el hueco que había entre la pasta y las hojas, saco un papel muy bien doblado, lo extendió y lo puso sobre la mesa

"Esa es la letra de Angelica, según los documentos que leí, no difería mucho la hora de su muerte, con la hora en la que fue escrito, supongo que era una nota final o de advertencia, como si ella supiera que de un momento a otro corría el riesgo de morir" dijo Lily firmemente

James tomo la nota y la leyó en voz alta

"Yacía sobre el piso húmedo y frió de la cueva, con los ojos cerrados, pero su mente se había despertado súbitamente y Catherine pensó: **Larry quiere matarme**"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche

Wee! Por fin primer capi arriba, si, el prologo solo era una invitación, ahora comenzamos el finc formalmente, (cosa que me alegra) bien espero sus comentarios estoy ansiosa por leerlos, esperaba que se apiadaran de mi y en el prologo me dijeran algo, pero viendo que no fue así a pesar de tener tantos hits, en fin espero que ahora si dejen reviews, ya que me muero por recibir comentarios, esperando no aburrirlo y que disfruten de este finc.

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

M.O.S.

Proximo Capitulo: Capirtulo 2 Literatura Universal

"Black, Black…no subestimes el poder de una mente literata" dijo Julius lentamente...

**"Libros…que bobo, que aburrido"** exclamo Sirius frescamente **"De ellos no puede salir absolutamente nada...**

Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, un suave y ligero ruido similar a un estornudo se escucho por todo el lugar...

...bajo lentamente los brazos observando con horror el cuerpo inerte de un inocente.


	3. 2 Literatura Universal

Capitulo 2: Literatura Universal

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"_Al principio no era más que un simple participante, pero muy pronto me convertí en un verdadero adorador del Diablo. Mi cuerpo y mente le pertenecían, yo me estaba convirtiendo en una máquina de matar"_

"_Son of Sam"_

_**David Berkowitz 1953-**_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Rodeada por millones de libros, pensaba en aquella frase una y otra vez "_Yacía sobre el piso húmedo y frió de la cueva, con los ojos cerrados, pero su mente se había despertado súbitamente y Catherine pensó: **Larry quiere matarme**"_ era una frase extraña, como si esta estuviera incompleta, como si le hubiera faltado algo.

"_Tal vez no le dio tiempo de escribir nada mas" _pensó Lily "_Tal vez es solo parte del mensaje, tal vez….tal vez"_

Por mas que intentara unir cabos no lograba hacerlo, había algo que no lograba ver, que no lograba recordar, era como si ya hubiera leído en algún otro lado aquella frase, como si ya la conociera, solo que no recordaba en donde.

"**Lily"** susurro alguien

"**Si"** murmuro Lily volviendo su vista hacia el joven

"**¿Te sientes bien?"** pregunto un joven de complexión delgada, ojos tiernos y amables, con aire despistado.

"**Eh, si solo…que, no importa"** dijo Lily indiferente "**Ah, es justo aquí en donde va este libro"**

La joven lo coloco el libro justo en el lugar correcto, sintiéndose un tanto satisfecha.

Lilian Evans era la segunda al mando de la gran biblioteca de la Universidad Hogwarts (La vieja y anciana señora Baldacci era la principal encargada), había entrado a trabajar en ella desde que llego a la universidad Hogwarts, muy pronto se hizo muy "amiga" de la dueña y encargada del lugar y así en su segundo año había logrado tener la confianza de esta y tener acceso a todos los lugares de la biblioteca, era la encargada de que todo estuviera en su lugar y nada faltara

Desde que era muy pequeña siempre había querido vivir en una biblioteca, siempre silenciosa, siempre llena de cosas que contar, siempre sabia, siempre….siempre bella.

Caminando por entre los pasillos a lado del joven, comenzaron a bajar dando pequeños saltos por la gran escalera de caracol que era el único conector entre los cuatro pisos con los que contaba la gran biblioteca.

"**Nos vemos la próxima semana"** murmuro el chico lentamente

"**Claro Jaques" **dijo Lily indiferente

"**¿Sigues molesta por que me retrase con el libro?"** pregunto Jaques

"**Algo, deberías de ser mas considerado, me preocupe mucho"**

"**¿Por el libro o…?"** pregunto Jaques

"**Estaba imaginando sus hermosas hojas en un tiesto de basura de algún callejón desconocido, ¡que dolor!"** dijo al joven melodramáticamente

"**Bueno no esperaba mas de el sarcasmo en persona"** murmuro Jaques "**Nos vemos después Lilian, vendré de nuevo por el libro…quiero leer Jaque Perpetuo, volveré la siguiente semana tal vez"**

"**Es una historia, tonta…muy fantasiosa, mejor lee "El Gato en el closet de los recuerdos" al menos tiene mas sentido"** comento Lily fríamente

"**Así lo haré gracias"** dijo el chico antes de salir del lugar

En cuanto escucho que Jaques Bothwell cerro la puerta de la biblioteca, la joven dio media vuelta y suspiro lentamente, tenia una enorme pila de de libros que acomodar, al parecer en esos días los visitantes había aumentado por montones, en parte le agradaba y por otra parte no, una porque el mundo se estaba interesando mucho por la lectura, pero por otra parte, la biblioteca era menos silenciosa, comenzó a ordenar los libros de la biblioteca uno por uno, de la A a la Z, recordando vividamente cada una de las lecturas, recordando las emociones que cada uno le hizo sentir, vivir o pensar, estaba tan feliz en aquel lugar que deseaba que el mundo se detuviese y nunca mas avanzara.

La joven camino lentamente por entre sus pasillos observando todos los libros una y otra vez, mientras empujaba el carrito lleno de libros que acomodar.

La biblioteca contaba con cuatro pisos, los dos primeros estaban abiertos a todo el publico junto con la planta baja, había libros de diferentes materias como filosofía, filología, administración, computación, contaduría, botánica, medicina, arquitectura, historia, bioquímica, robonautica, teología, nutrición, antropología, matemáticas aplicadas etc. en uno o varios idiomas, tal vez un novato se perdía entre tantos pasillos casi interminables de estanterías similares, con libros casi iguales, pero para ella era sencillo, estaban ordenados los libros por temas, y por lugares de origen, así era fácil distinguirlos y saber en donde iban, además cada uno tenia escrito el lugar en donde pertenecía brevemente, así ella podía distinguir el lugar exacto en donde colocarlo.

Cuando entro le dio mucha gracia encontrar un lugar diminuto con libros extraños de ciencias extrañas con el nombre de Finis Africae, entre ellos se guardaba una vieja edición de "El nombre de la rosa" un dato muy curioso.

Cada sección ocupaba cierto numero de estanterías que generalmente iban enumeradas algunas con la letra A, E, MO, LO, Af, todas muy bien ordenaditas, así que no era muy difícil guiarse, en donde siempre se perdía era en los siguiente dos pisos, ahí se guardaban archivos sobre la universidad, datos sobre alumnos y cosas de ese estilo que un país suele guardar como registro, al principio se le hacia lógico que estuviera ordenado por fechas, por años, pero una día encontró los archivos del 1859 con los de 1976, era obvio que así no era el orden, además a pesar de tener acceso a esos lugares restringidos, la que los manejaba era la señora Baldacci, Lily siempre se había preguntado el porque la restricción a aquellos documentos, la señora Baldacci contestaba que si aquellos documentos se dejaban abiertos al publico era natural que quizás por maldad alguien quisiera desaparecer las notas de algún alumno o con intensiones de lucro robar direcciones e identificaciones, por eso solo la señora Baldacci y Lily debían ser la únicas con acceso a ese lugar.

Era una contestación muy obvia y se reprimió a si misma por no haberlo adivinado antes, desde entonces se dedicaba a seguir las instrucciones de la señora Baldacci en cuanto a esos pisos, llenos de enormes archiveros.

Apago las luces del lugar y termino de bajar lentamente de las escaleras cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió una vez mas, la joven se quedo quieta en su lugar.

No es que ella fuera paranoica, pero ante el evento acontecido hace unos días quería ser precavida, si se movía, podía darle al asesino su ubicación fácilmente o al menos sugerirle que ella estaba en la planta baja de la biblioteca

Con su estridente chirrido la puerta se cerró casi de un solo golpe, al tiempo que ella sigilosamente se movió hasta el segundo piso de la biblioteca.

Diversos pasos se escucharon por la sala pero ningún sonido vocal fue emitido, era una tremenda lastima que no pudiera encender algún artefacto, para poder ver la imagen de sus acosadores, era obvio que no era uno solo, pues los pasos eran diversos y a ritmos diferentes, dio tres pasos hacia atrás sintiendo como las tripas se le enroscaban, su respiración se hacia mas y mas lenta, los nervios se le pusieron de punta, las manos le temblaron, algo se cerro sobre su hombro y…

"**Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"** gritaron varias voces a la vez

Lily se agarro de una estantería para no caer al suelo de la impresión, tres chicos le miraban con muecas de asombro.

"**Son ustedes"** murmuro Lily llevándose las manos al pecho y acomodándose los pesados lentes. "**No sabia que los niños como ustedes llegaran tan tarde, la próxima vez les digo que vengan a las cinco, así tal vez con suerte lleguen a las nueve en punto"** murmuro Lily mientras bajaba por las escaleras indiferente

"**¿Tuvimos un accidente?"** se defendió James

"**¿En serio? Déjame pensar, ¿el peinado no te combinaba?"**

"**Sirius derramo algo sobre mi camisa"**

"**Ah, bueno…si es obvio que tiene problemas de coordinación, creí que como su amigo sabias que le es difícil conectar las únicas dos neuronas que tiene"** dijo la joven

"**Ja, ja, ja, tienes un sentido del humor divino"** gruño Sirius

"**¡Vaya entendiste mis palabras! ¡uy los milagros existen!"** dijo Lily fingiendo entusiasmo

"**Pues yo no lo creo, cuando te vea a ti bien vestida y con el cabello escarmenado entonces….diré que los milagros existen"** dijo Sirius molesto

"**Gracioso"** mascullo Lily indiferente

"**No estoy aquí por gusto cosa"** gruño Sirius

"**Lárgate entonces"** espeto Lily

"**Perfecto"** dijo Sirius dando media vuelta

"**Sirius"** le reprocho James

"**Mira James…tengo una pelinegra de curvas irresistibles con atributos"** se dirigió el joven a Lily "**Que tu solo soñaras con tener"** dijo Sirius maliciosamente "**Y…no me pienso quedar aquí, en un lugar encerrado, con olor a viejo, donde los ñoños se vienen a encerrar todos los días"**

"**Yo nunca en la vida pedí tu ayuda, ¡Y jamás lo haré!"** vocifero Lily

"**Y yo jamás aceptaría la tuya…¡Nerd!"** grito Sirius

"**Suficiente los dos silencio"** exclamo Remus desde su lugar "**Estamos aquí por Angelica"** sentencio el joven

Sirius y Lily evitaron mirarse, aunque la tensión seguía presente en el ambiente

"**¿Has encontrado algo nuevo?"** pregunto James

"**¿Tu que crees?"** pregunto Lily

"**¿Qué se yo?"** exclamo James

"**Tienes razón ¿Tu que vas a saber?"** murmuro Lily "**Esta comprobado que los tíos chulos como tu no tienen ni pizca de cerebro"**

"**No me insultes, abominable cerebro con patas"** gruño James exasperado

"**Ten un poco imaginación, ah lo siento…lo olvidaba para tener imaginación, hay que ser inteligente y tu…de eso no tienes nada, eres un patet…"** cominazo a defenderse Lily

"**¡Pelirroja por favor!"** el suplico Remus

"**Calla decálogo"** le ordeno Lilian

"**Tu no nos ordenas"** exclamo Sirius

"**¡Todos fuera! ¡Largo de aquí!"** grito Lily

"**Tu nos necesitas"** dijo James lentamente

"**Por supuesto que no"** dijo Lily inmediatamente

"**Claro que si, somos tu fuente de información, tu eres una don nadie sin amigos, ni conocidos"** dijo Sirius fríamente

"**Tu…¡tu no sabes nada de mi!"** grito Lily molesta

"**Claro que si, se que eres una amargada antisocial, que solo conoce a tres personas en todo este plantel y que aun entre los cerebros, eres rechazada"** soltó el joven sin clemencia

"**Bien, no los soporto, ni ustedes ni yo podemos convivir, somos de…lugares total y completamente diferentes, largo…"** dijo la joven señalando la puerta

00

"**¿Por qué tiene que ser así?"** gruño Sirius mientras se acomodaba la playera

"**No lo se, pero…por mi si él lo hace mucho mejor"** dijo James indiferente

"**¿Qué?"** exclamo Sirius sorprendido

"**Sabes…que el caso de Angelica…"** murmuro James

"**Deja a los malditos muertos en paz ¿quieres?"** espeto Sirius

"**Sus ordenes chicos"** dijo la mesera del Railing Joe´s café

"**Espero que esta vez no me tires el Whisky encima de una Armani original"** murmuro James

"**El día de hoy traes una Mossimo Dutti"** comento Sirius divertido, James abrió la boca para protestar cuando la mano de una bella y hermosa dama de cabellos rubios de ojos miel, senos prominentes que anunciaban desde metros a la redonda, ¡me coloque unos implantes, y escasas ropas en tonos pasteles le sonrió, a su lado una morena de labios rojos y cabello pelirrojo vestida con tonos un tanto chillantes le guiño un ojo descaradamente.

"_**Sandra, Victoria, Sasha, Eva, Mia, Gloria, ¿Cómo te llamas?"** _pensó el chico desesperadamente "**Hola linda"** contesto el chico

"**Linda, si…recordaste mi nombre"** dijo la joven James se encogió de hombros al tiempo que Sirius reía, su amigo había atinado por suerte "**Creí que no lo recordarías, llevamos años sin vernos"**

"**Ya vez…"** murmuro James sonriendo

"**Ah, ¿Puedo invitarte a dar una vuelta, vine…porque, quería recoger unos papeles, pero…estaré por aquí un tiempo, trabajo…ya sabes, ¿Ahora te parece bien? Tus amigos también pueden venir"** dijo Linda

"**Ah…"** murmuro James

"**Hola Linda"** saludo un chico de ojos amarillos, baja altura, cabellos rubios "**James gusto en verte"**

"**Hola…Julius"** dijo James con cierto desagrado

"**Un placer volver a vernos sin duda"** dijo el chico sonriendo

"**No sabes cuanto"** murmuro James

"**Así que sigues vivo después de…bueno ya sabes ese juego perdido"** dijo Sirius sardónicamente

"**No me puedo dar por vencido rápidamente Black"** dijo Julius "**Eh sobrevivido a la derrota"**

"**Claro…claro…tu afamado instinto"** dijo Sirius molesto

"**Si…instinto de rata, solo…gente con…agudos sentidos lo tiene, todo esta en la cabeza"** dijo Julius misteriosamente

"**Claro, claro…y cuando uno pierde"**

"**También es por culpa de la cabeza"** comento Julius "**Todas las…"tácticas están aquí""** dijo el joven tocando su cabeza lentamente

"**¿Tácticas? Si claro"** dijo James sonriendo

"**Potter eres…"**

"**Hola Julius"** dijo Remus llegando abruptamente

"**Lupin ¿o debería de decir Medico Guru?"** pregunto Julius

"**Como mejor te plazca"** repuso Remus indiferente "**Es verdad ¿que un "maestro" te a retado en arquería?"**

"**Ah, olvidaba que ese tipo de noticias se esparcen como la pólvora, claro"** dijo Julius indiferente "**Es como a ti Lupin, no dejan de acósamer, soy tan bueno en todo que…"**

"**No cometas una imprudencia Julius, recuerda que…un…"novato" te dejo calladito la ultima vez"** dijo Sirius sonriendo

"**Gracias por recordarlo Black, aunque dudo que un…amm GRAN aristócrata como tu puede…disfrutar de las sutilezas de al ajedrez"**

"**¿Ajedrez?"** exclamo Linda de pronto "**Me encanta el ajedrez, sobre todo cuando hablan de él en los libros o en las películas"**

"**Linda, Linda"** dijo Julius juguetonamente "**Olvidaba que tu eres…una…chica muy apegada a los libros"**

"**En lo absoluto"** dijo Linda sonriendo "**Solo leo cosas…que me encuentro por ahí, libros interesantes"**

"**Toda una erudita del saber, aaahhh la Literatura, uno de los mas nobles artes que la humanidad nos a podido dar"** exclamo Julius

"**Seguro, cientos y cientos de paginas con el mismo contenido, solo que con diferentes caras"**

"**Black, Black…no subestimes el poder de una mente literata"** dijo Julius lentamente "**No sabes lo que pude salir de esta"**

"**Libros…que bobo, que aburrido"** exclamo Sirius frescamente "**De ellos no puede salir absolutamente nada, dime ¿Tu que harías con un libro?"**

"**Sin duda eres el mismo que de costumbre"** murmuro Julius "**Tan simple y…bueno, cada quien sus genes, al César lo del César"**

"**Inteligentes palabras"** murmuro James "**No tengo mucho tiempo de sobra así que…"**

"**Ay no chicos…tienen que quedarse un rato conmigo…"** chillo Linda

"**Lo lamento querida, en otra ocasión"** dijo James firmemente "**Otro día nos sentaremos a platicar Julius"**

"**Será todo un placer Potter"** comento Julius "**¿Por qué no vienes a ver mi encuentro? Es mañana por la noche, en el campo de practica entre las extensiones de los colegios Suizos y Alemanes"**

"**No lo se…tal vez vaya, quiero…ver que tienes las tácticas en el cerebro Julius"** dijo James sonriendo

"**¿Lupin, Black?"** pregunto Julius

"**Sin duda iremos" **dijo Sirius firmemente

00

Llego a la calle en donde vivían los chicos, solo le faltaban unos cuantos pasos, así que se abrazo a si misma y con la mirada clavada en el suelo avanzo lentamente, ahora que había llegado hasta ese punto, no estaba muy segura de querer entrar, aquella misteriosa llamada por parte de uno de ellos le había causado bastante conmoción, pero en aquel preciso momento ya se le había quitado la curiosidad, no quería verles las caras a ellos, se detuvo justo en la verja de la entrada, observando la casa de color blanco, tomo aire lentamente y decidió…dar media vuelta y regresar a su casa, sintiéndose completamente estúpida.

No tenia nada de que avergonzarse ni mucho menos, por el contrario, ellos deberían estar avergonzados, por tal motivo, eso le subió los ánimos, una vez mas los humillaría, y su ego seguiría intacto, así que como abeja reina, entro por la verja llego hasta el porche de la entrada, se paro enfrente de la puerta, toco con fuerza necesaria la puerta…  
Una joven de cabellos castaños claro abrió la puerta, lucia preocupada, y llevaba una mano vendada, paso a lado de Lily sin fijarse en ella, es mas pareció ignorarla, Remus le sonrió delicadamente al verla.

"**Que bueno que ya llegaste"** dijo el joven sonriendo "**Estaba un poco preocupado, la lluvia y…los chicos corriendo por las aceras"**

"**¿Corriendo?"** pregunto La joven inquieta

"**Si, ¿no sabes? El día de hoy hay carreras de autos, por eso James y Sirius no están"** dijo Remus lentamente

Lily abrió la boca para responder pero Remus le interrumpió, observo como la chica de cabellos castaños claro sacaba un paraguas y lo abría, caminado lentamente se alejo del lugar, al sentir la penetrante mirada de la oji-verde el chico volvió su vista a ella

"**Una amiga, Euphonia Cava, estudiante de economía, se sentía mal y…bueno ya sabes "El guru de la medicina"** dijo Remus lentamente "**Los nervios…la están matando, su amiga Lidwine esta muy deprimida por haber roto con su novio, chicas ya sabes…si preguntas mi opinión…yo no lamentaría que Irving me dejara, es un completo idiota"** comento el joven mientras invitaba a Lily a pasar a la sala "**Pero…hay otras cosas que hacer ¿Una toalla?"**

"**¿Qué sucedió? ¿Para que me llamaste?"** pregunto Lily indiferente

"**Eh estado pensando en la frase"** comento Remus seriamente

"**¿Solo para eso llamabas?"** gruño Lily

"**James tiene una idea de lo que puede ser"** murmuro Remus "**Sirius opina lo mismo, solo que…tiene un ligero inconveniente"**

"**Sabes…algo, no todos tenemos tu tiempo, tal vez tú seas asquerosamente rico y puedas malgastar tu tiempo pero yo no"**

"**Iré al grano entonces, Sirius cree que se trata de una clave"**

"**¡Wow…júralo!"** grito la chica falsamente entusiasmada

"**Vamos…la frase hable de una tal Catherine y un tal Larry, millones de personas se llaman así en ese colegio"**

"**Sin duda su lógica es asombrosa"** gruño Lily

"**Date cuenta pelirroja, esta narrado en tercera persona"** comento Remus "**Como si quien lo escribiera fuera solo un espectador de las cosas"**

"**¿Cuanto tiempo te llevo llegar a aquella conclusión?"** pregunto la chica sarcásticamente

"**Sirius opina que tal vez la respuesta la encontraremos si damos con el lugar, dado que habla de una cueva puede referirse a algún lugar que ella hubiese visto como cueva, ¿si entiendes la idea? Es un mensaje en un sentido figurado a…"** comenzó a explicar Remus

"**¿Y el inconveniente?"** pregunto Lily abruptamente

"**Bueno, todo el mundo sabe que Angelica tenia la imaginación de un pavo"** soltó Remus "**Es increíble pensar que la misma Angelica que nosotros conocimos haya podido dejar un mensaje así"**

"**Angelica leía…lo necesario"** murmuro Lily

"**No queremos decir que fuese tonta o algo por el estilo, solo que ella no tenia mucha imaginación, tenia los pies muy bien plantados en la tierra y jamás fantaseaba"** dijo Remus firmemente

"**Entonces"** continuo Lily

"**Ahí esta el problema, no sabemos porque la frase, es muy…rara, además da la impresión de que esta…bueno incompleta"**

"**En eso tienes razón"** comento Lily

"**Tal vez la leyó en algún lugar, aunque…¿Por qué escribir esa frase?. ¿Cuál es el sentido de esta?"**

"**Muchas preguntas a la vez"** murmuro Lily "**Supongamos que la leyó pero ¿En donde?"**

"**Que se yo, una revista, el periódico, un libro"** expuso Remus

Lily agacho la mirada por unos segundos, Catherine y Larry, aquellos nombres se le hacían tan familiares, tan conocidos, como si fuese viejos amigos.

Remus observo como la chica se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos, aquella frase era muy desconcertante, parecía hablar de una relación fallida, de dos personas que en algún momento de amaron, pero por algún motivo ya no se amaban mas, y que él "Larry" quisiese deshacerse de ella, o de un complot descubierto, tal vez Larry quisiese quedarse con la fortuna de la rica chica.

"**No se tú, pero la frase suena a la peripecia de una novela"** soltó Remus

"**Lo se en eso he estado pensado"** dijo Lily fríamente "**Solo que no…puedo ubicar una sola"**

"**¿Una sola?"** pregunto Remus

"**Así es, hay millones de libros que se pueden acoplar a la frase"**

"**¿Y los nombres?"** pregunto Remus

"**Puede que no sean reales, puede que los haya cambiado para ocultar el mensaje"**

"**Es verdad"** dijo Remus cruzándose de brazos

La joven se acomodo el chaleco de color café que llevaba puesto y avanzo hacia la puerta.

"**¿A donde vas?"** pregunto Remus

"**¿A dónde mas puedo ir?"** dijo Lily "**A la biblioteca, si hay algún lugar en el que puedo encontrar la frase es ahí"**

00

Once y media de la noche, tres chicos entraban al auditorio de arquería para ver "El duelo magistral"

El campo de arquería estaba situado en medio de las extensiones de los colegios suizos y alemanes, ah simple vista parecía una especie de diminuta cafetería de color blanco, con puertas de cristal corredizas.

Al traspasar la puerta principal uno se encontraba con el mostrador en donde una linda recepcionista atendía a la gente amablemente, y rara vez se le escuchaba gritar, el mostrador se encontraba justo en medio del lugar, bifurcando así el camino, de un lado estaba el pasillo que llevaba a los campos de practica, por el otro entraban los espectadores.

James, Remus y Sirius caminaron por el pasillo de los espectadores que los llevo a las gradas completamente vacías, desde donde observarían el duelo, los tres chicos se colocaron hasta enfrente buscando a Julius tras las ventanas de doble cristal.

Las gradas y el campo de arquería estaban divididos por una gruesa pared de cristal, era por simple medida preventiva, así si algún practicante se desconcentraba y lanzaba la flecha fuera de lugar, esta sencillamente chocarían contra el cristal sin dañar a nadie, por otro lado evitaba así mismo que los espectadores desconcentraran al deportista, así como proporcionaba a los observadores una esplendida vista puesto que podían observar todo lo que sucedía, pues veían el campo por completo.

Julius apareció tras la puerta que daba paso al campo de arquería, James golpeo el cristal con la mano gritando, sin embargo Julius no le escucho.

"**Recuerda que no te puede escuchar James"** comento Remus

James frunció el ceño un tanto molesto desistiendo de su vano intento de llamar la atención de Julius, se limito a cruzarse de brazos y sentarse en su lugar observando con más detenimiento el lugar.

El campo de arquería estaba iluminado tenuemente por una suave luz azul, mientras que las gradas estaban iluminadas por una suave luz ambarina, para un duelo en donde la vista es imprescindible la luz era pobre, además de que el lugar estaba completamente solo.

Por algún motivo James se sintió ligeramente incomodo, pensaba que aquel "Maestro" de arquería llevaría a alguien para que le animase o mínimo alguien que tiempo después alardeara sobre como Julius Forsyth había perdido un duelo.

Sirius le toco el brazo para llamar su atención, Julius Forsyth les saludaba desde los casilleros preparando sus armas, observaron dejar las cosas sobre una mesa y salir del lugar, supusieron que iba a cambiarse o alguna cosa parecida, James y Sirius bromearon un par de veces sobre el contrincante de Julius.

Remus les silencio al ver entrar a una…¿chica? De cabellos largos, vestimenta de arquería tradicional y contextura delgada, el rostro no alcanzaron a distinguirlo puesto que la luz era muy pobre, Julius y a chica se dieron la mano, cruzaron un par de palabras y entonces fue Julius quien tomo la iniciativa.

A través de los gruesos cristales de vidrio los chicos observaron como el contrincante salía de la zona de los casilleros para ubicarse en la de los blancos, por alguna extraña razón su andar les parecía un tanto sospechoso, era lento y pausado, como si estuviera meditando algo.

Julius se coloco en posición, estaba dispuesto a ganar, una descarga en el sistema, le advirtió que su retador estaba jugando con él, todo el lugar había quedado a oscuras, sin embargo aun sin luz, tenia la segura certeza de que daría justo en el blanco.

Sirius golpeo el cristal fuertemente con su puño no lograba distinguir nada en aquella penumbra bañada por una suave y fina luz azul.

"**¿.¡A que demente…!.?"** Gruño Sirius antes de ser callado por Remus

"**¿Remus…que?"** pregunto James

El chico de cabellos alborotados obligado por su amigo dio media vuelta para ver que era lo que llamaba su atención, inscrito en la pared de color fluorescente una frase se distinguia…

"_Lo reconozco Thomas me ganaste"_

_El niño movió la cabeza en reconocimiento de su aceptación de la derrota..."_

Coloco la flecha lentamente, tensando la cuerda del arco, a la luz de un rayo perdido de luna menguante la punta de la flecha de níquel resplandeció fuertemente, imagino el centro del circulo en su cabeza, concentro su vista en su blanco imaginario, abrió los ojos y...

00

Estiro el brazo lo mas que pudo tratando de alcanzar el grueso volumen de Herbología medieval, las yemas de sus dedos se cernieron sobre el lomo y lo jalo lentamente, saco el tomo y lo balanceo en el aire un par de veces, el brazo se le doblaba las fuerzas le faltaba y…

¡Patatum, Patatam! Al suelo fue a dar, con los cabellos sobre la cara y un libro en la mano se encontró mirando fijamente a las altas estanterías de la vieja biblioteca de Hogwarts a casi media noche.

Se levanto lentamente revisando al tiempo que ningún hueso se le hubiera roto, se sobo la cabeza y el cóccix dejando el pesado volumen en la charola de la mesita movible junto a otros veinte libros.

Avanzo lentamente por el pasillo mientras leía los títulos de los libros que llevaba en el carrito, "Mas allá de la media noche" "Contabilidad II" "Bases de Datos Relacionales" "Ciencias de la Salud" etc.

La otra ayudante Sachiko Ogasawara era una completa inútil, siempre revolvía los libros y olvidaba como debían de ser colocados, así que Lily sentía la responsabilidad de acomodarlos de nuevo en su lugar, observo el pasillo en donde se encontraba, tomo un libro de la pila y lo coloco en su lugar, y así uno a uno volvió de nuevo a ubicar los libros, tomando el ultimo libro la chica lo coloco en la estantería y…

Un sonido estridente proveniente de afuera le hizo soltar el libro, corrió a la ventana mas cercana para observa como una sección de la Universidad se quedaba sin luz, frunció el ceño, era muy raro que aquello sucediera, ignorando lo sucedió procedió a levantar el libro y colocarlo en su lugar.

Se agacho y lo tomo por el lomo, paso su mano sobre la portada de color plata y sonrió con melancolía, "Sydney Sheldon" uno de sus autores favoritos, tenia novelas impresionantes, llenas de acción y aventura, heroínas un tanto fantasiosas, pero…la trama siempre resultaba bastante entretenida.

"Mas allá de la media noche" su mejor novela, sin poder vencer la curiosidad abrió las paginas del libro en una hoja al azar, hasta arriba centrado decía NOELLE, Paris 1944.

Noelle Page y Catherine Alexander, una emocionante trama que se desarrolla lentamente a través de dos mujeres que sin conocerse la una a la otra se ven envueltas en un mismo remolino, lleno de traición, amor y desventura.

"_Mas allá de la media noche"_, dice Sydney Sheldon, es la hora en que el péndulo oscila del amor a la venganza, de la pasión al terror…sus pensamiento quedo congelado, como si de pronto alguien hubiera encendido una mecha "_Yacía sobre el piso húmedo y frió de la cueva, con los ojos cerrados, pero su mente se había despertado súbitamente y Catherine pensó: Larry quiere matarme"_

Paso las hojas desesperadamente en busca de aquel enigma, leyó ávidamente alguna que otra frase hasta que las letras le dieron la razón: "_Yacía sobre el piso húmedo y frió de la cueva, con los ojos cerrados, pero su mente se había despertado súbitamente y Catherine pensó: Larry quiere matarme. Era como si su subconsciente le hubiera entregado la idea, intacta. En una serie de pantallazos caleidoscópicos volvió a oír a Larry, que decía: Estoy enamorado de otra mujer…Lo que quiero es el divorcio…_

00

Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, un suave y ligero ruido similar a un estornudo se escucho por todo el lugar, el chico se movía entre la oscuridad torpemente, cuando por fin pudo dar con el interruptor de la luz, sus dedos resbalaron por entre este, con la mano temblorosa lo encendió.

Se llevo las manos al rostro cubriendo sus pupilas del dañino resplandor de una punta plateada y de las miles de luces que bañaban su rostro, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la incandescente luz, bajo lentamente los brazos observando con horror el cuerpo inerte de un inocente.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas un tanto asustado, la expresión de asombro del joven muerto se gravo en lo mas profundo de su ser, los ojos sumamente abiertos, la boca ligeramente abierta, sus brazos caídos y aquel terrible agujero justo entre los ojos del cual salía un hilo de sangre.

"**Remus"** grito un chico desde sus espaldas

"**Oye que…¡Que!"** chillo otro joven

"**Esta….es..ta"** intento articular Remus

"**¡Vamonos de aquí!"** grito Sirius

"**Pero…pero…"** murmuro Remus

"**Déjalo, no puedes hacer nada por él, esta…muerto"**

Remus, no supo porque aquellas sencillas tres silabas le habían parecido tan largas y pesadas, como si de pronto un gran yunque le hubiese sido puesto en el corazón, negó fuertemente con la cabeza y se levanto.

No podía hacer nada por Julius Forsyth, pero había mucho mas que descubrir, se puso de pie el solo, respiro profundamente y una expresión de inquebrantable frío cubrió su rostro.

"**Andando"** dijo el joven secamente

Varias preguntas se formularon a su alrededor, mas sin embargo ninguno se atrevió a pronunciarlas, para cuando llegaron al Mort Darket, una pelirroja de cabellos enmarañados y ropas horrendas, venia corriendo por la dirección contraria, se detuvo en seco al ver a los jóvenes, sorprendida de encontrarlos a ellos en aquel lugar.

"**Acabo de…"** dijo la joven señalando hacia un gran y viejo edificio

"**Julius esta muerto"** sentencio Remus

"**¡¿Hoe!"** exclamo la joven

"**Si así como lo oyes, muerto…"** volvió a decir Remus

"**Pero…¿Qué?"** pronuncio la joven con dificultad

"**Es el mismo asesino, ha dejado una inscripción"** dijo Remus

"**¿Otra? Pero…"** comento Lily

"**¿Cómo podemos saberlo? Ni siquiera hemos descifrado la otra"** dijo Sirius

"**No hay nada que descifrar de la frase"** dijo la pelirroja lentamente

"**¿.¡Que!.?"** exclamo James

"**Lo que escuchan, la frase no tiene ningún secreto"**

Los chicos hicieron el amago de hablar pero la pelirroja se les adelanto

"**Es la frase de un libro, "_Mas allá de la media noche"_" **sentencio la joven "**Si es el mismo asesino, la nueva frase también debe provenir de un libro"**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Ala, mátenme, lo se….tarde años en actualizar, pero…weno habiendo solo un review, no me daban muchas ganas….uf, en fin aquí les dejo este capi esperando algún comentario.

¡Feliz año nuevo!

_Asesino Serial:_

_David Berkowitz:_ es un personaje real apodado a si mismo "Son of Sam" asesino serial quien salía a la calle con una pistola calibre 44 a matar gente, solamente salía esperaba y disparaba sin haber relación alguna entre las victimas.

Los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen son propiedad de JK Rowling.

**Reviews:**

**Lazenca:** Holas! Esto…crees que es rara la manera en la que se desarrolla la historia? Bueno a mi forma de ver quería darles una historia diferente de los merodeadores, es todo…weno gracias por tu review y en cuanto a Castle…me lo pensare lo prometo.

**Capitulo 3: El juego del Escritor**

A su mente vinieron dos teorías, o el asesino era muy valiente y tenia demasiadas agallas para volver a la escena del crimen y modificar todo o…que alguien de gran hueso le estuviera cubriendo.

¿Por qué solapar a un asesino?

¿Por qué usar frases de libros? . ¿Qué conseguía con eso? . ¿Cuál era el propósito? Pero aun más importante ¿Cuál era la conexión? Frente a que estaban ¿Un asesino en serie? . ¿Un psicópata?. ¿Uno con propósito?. ¿Cómo saberlo?

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Dejad Reviews please!


	4. 3 El Juego del Escritor

Capitulo 3: El juego del Escritor

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_En las paredes pintado con sangre aparecían las frases "DEAD TO PIGS", "RISE"; y en la puerta del refrigerador "HEALTER SKELTER"._

"_Charles Manson"_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Abrió el periódico rápidamente, sus ojos saltaron de una columna a otra velozmente, tuvo que rebuscar en el periódico dos veces antes de dar con la nota que ella quería leer:

"_Penoso Accidente en el Campo de Arquería"_

_Ayer por la noche un chico que practicaba tiro al blanco fue encontrado muerto en el limite de la sección de intercambios con los colegios Suizos y Alemanes, una flecha le perforo el cráneo adentrándose en el cerebro._

_Se les pide a los practicantes que tengan más cuidado y que nunca crucen el límite de seguridad._

Frunció el ceño visiblemente, ¿Accidente? Aquello era la idiotez más grande que había leído en "Crónicas Universitarias", se notaba que cada día mas la universidad caía en decadencia total, negó levemente con la cabeza y tiro el periódico en el cesto de la basura.

El asesino se había salido con la suya, pero…¿Cómo era eso posible? Es decir, ¿acaso la policía no vio el lugar de las cosas? . ¿Acaso no investigaron a fondo? . ¿Qué no era obvio que la herida fue producida por un arma de fuego y no flecha? No se necesitaba ser Newton para saber que algo andaba mal.

A su mente vinieron dos teorías, o el asesino era muy valiente y tenia demasiadas agallas para volver a la escena del crimen y modificar todo o…que alguien de gran hueso le estuviera cubriendo.

La primera podía ser muy factible, ya que esa noche solo había cinco chicos en el lugar, tres de ellos salieron huyendo en cuanto pudieron, sin ir a decir nada a la policía, el asesino bien pudo haberse escondido en cualquier lugar y esperar a que terminaran de salir para poder modificar las cosas.

En cuanto a la segunda opción, tendría que ser alguien muy, pero muy poderoso para acallar tanto a la policía como al periódico, y aun así ¿Por qué solapar a un asesino? En definitiva esta opción era poco probable dado que tendría millones de fallas, sin embargo no se descartaba.

Tomo su mochila y volvió a sus andadas sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, por muy sospechosos que resultasen las muertes de Julius Forsyth y Angelica Warren, no se les notaba ninguna conexión, exceptuando que ambos los había cometido el mismo asesino, aunque…también cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera así, aunque era…nimia esa posibilidad.

La única probable conexión era que ambos casos se relacionaban con libros, y aun así la información era incompleta porque solo sabían que el primer asesinato estaba relacionado con "Mas Allá de la Media Noche" cuya trama no se le veía el parentesco con Angelica Warren.

"Mas Allá de la Media Noche" era un libro en donde dos chicas de diferentes formas de pensar se enamoraban por casualidades del destino (mejor dicho del escritor) del mismo hombre, que resultaba ser un completo idiota inepto, quien se ama solo a si mismo, es un vividor de primera y detesta que su mujer sea muchísimo mejor que él. Un triangulo amoroso en el que Noelle y Larry deciden eliminar a la obstinada Catherine que no le quiere dar el divorcio a Larry.

Si se compara esta trama a la vida de Angelica no se le ve el parecido por ningún lado, Angelica era una chica dulce, inteligente, rica, mimada, en general una especie de Mary Sue de la época actual, sin novio y sin compromisos. Aunque bien podía guardar sus secretitos, pero aquello para Angelica era…imposible, al ser una persona popular tu vida es tan importante como el nuevo color de la temporada.

"_Lo reconozco Thomas me ganaste"_

_El niño movió la cabeza en reconocimiento de su aceptación de la derrota..."_

Tenia la certeza de que de nuevo era el fragmento de un libro pero ¿Cuál, había leído demasiados libros para imaginar solo uno, los nombres poco le ayudaban, había millones de personajes llamados Thomas, iba a ser muy difícil dar con el libro.

Libro…esa palabra le desconcertaba mucho en aquel momento, ¿Por qué usar frases de libros? . ¿Qué conseguía con eso? . ¿Cuál era el propósito? Pero aun más importante ¿Cuál era la conexión? Frente a que estaban ¿Un asesino en serie? . ¿Un psicópata?. ¿Uno con propósito?. ¿Cómo saberlo? Demasiadas interrogantes sin una sola respuesta, rebusco de nuevo entre sus pensamientos intentando encontrar un libro, aquel libro por el que Julius Forsyth había terminado muerto.

"**¡Buu!"** exclamo una chica detrás de ella

La pelirroja giro lentamente con una evidente cara de fastidio total

"**Glaucia Ivanova"** pronuncio la chica firmemente

"**¡Hola Lilian!"** le saludo la chica de estatura mediana que no rebasaba el metro sesenta y cinco centímetros, ojos castaños, piel trigueña y cabellos negros. "**Adivina que…tengo los chismes mas frescos de la semana"**

"**Cállate"** le dijo la joven indiferente

"**Aquí van, primero Curiel Molko tuvo un discusión con Lucrecia, su esposa, sabes que se llevan 11 años de edad, están casados desde hace dos años…¡Lucrecia aun es una niña! Dicen que es taaaann desdichada, aunque siempre sonría dulcemente"** comento Glaucia "**Que bueno que tiene a Fernand Loup ese artista encantador, claro que Ian McDuff es muchísimo mejor que Fernand aunque es muchísimo mas aburrido que Fernand"**

"**Glaucia tengo cosas que hacer"**

"**Lo se por eso vine para amenizar tu trabajo"** dijo Glaucia sonriendo "**Eh visto últimamente a Jaques por aquí"** dijo la joven sonriendo

"**Bueno el también es un estudiante ¿sabes?"** dijo Lily indiferente

"**Sep, bueno…pero muy pegadito a ti"** le explico Glaucia

"**No imagines cosas que ni al caso Glaucia, ve a fastidiarle la vida a otro"** gruño Lily

"**Ya bueno, los chicos de Teatro van a presentar Fausto, ¿Gustas venir a verla?"**

"**Sale hasta mediados de diciembre"**

"**Sep, pero están ensayando arduamente"** dijo Glaucia secamente "**Vamos…"**

"**Por favor Glaucia tengo cosas que hacer"**

00

Jueves por la mañana hora del receso de la facultad de administración, todos los jóvenes de esa área disfrutaban del esplendido sol que ese día había…raro y extravagante día ya que en esa época del año, casi no había sol, así que aprovechando la ocasión los jóvenes jugaban y disfrutaban de todo aquello.

James se besuqueaba ocasionalmente con una pelirroja de ojos castaños y curvas delirantes que a mas de uno mareaban, los dos estaban sentándoos bajo un árbol comentando las frivolidades de la semana como la ultima fiesta en el Syberian de la cual James recordaba a pedazos pues se le había pasado ebrio la mayor parte de la fiesta, estaba probando de nuevo el delicioso sabor de los labios de la pelirroja, bajando peligrosamente por su cuello y mas haya de este, la joven sonrió divertida cuando unos compañeros suyos empezaron hacer mucho bullicio, la joven le detuvo, suponía James que no quería perderse del espectáculo del día.

Antes de ir hacia el lugar, paso por Sirius que platicaba con una mujer de tez oscura con unos ojos claros y mechones color begoña sumamente excitantes, finalmente los cuatro se encaminaron a ver lo que hacia que los jóvenes hiciera tanto revuelto.

"**Quizás se les escapo otro conejo a los de medicina"** sugirió la compañera de Sirius

"**A estas horas ya lo hubieran asado"** dijo James indiferente

"**Tal vez apenas están intentando atraparlo"** dijo la pelirroja entusiasmada

"**La ultima vez que dejaron un animal suelto para hacer feria, el profesorado de historia se puso a dar una cátedra sobre Luis XIV"** murmuro Sirius molesto

"**La caza del lechón me pareció muy entretenida"** dijo su compañera sonriendo

Sirius beso a la joven fugazmente al tiempo que James y su compañera sonreían y se abrazaban.

"**¿Qué hay Py. D?"** pregunto Sirius

Pietro I. Dalves, Py. D para los amigos, era un joven alocado, le fascinaba jugarles bromas pesadas a todo el mundo, tenía un record en detenciones, aunque no superaba a los inalcanzables merodeadores que en sus años de adolescencia dentro de la universidad le habían sacado canas verdes a más de un profesor, experto en el trick or treat a grandes masas, naturalmente él gozaba del privilegio de llevarse bien con los merodeadores.

"**Ah…Je. Jo ya sabes molesta unos ñoños"** dijo Py D indiferente "**Creo que son estudiantes de filosofía o matemáticas que se yo, todos visten lo mismo"**

Sirius sonrió divertido, James por el contrario forzó demasiado la sonrisa, algo en todo aquello no le agradaba.

"**¿Filosofía ah?"** dijo James con un temblor en la voz

"**Que se yo hermano, todos visten igual, ya sabes tías con faldas largas, pantalones hasta la cintura, blusas horrendas combinados espantosos, uugghh nerdos"** dijo Py D

"**Se créeme te sorprenderías del magnifico trabajo que hacen unos para crear los peores combinados"** murmuro Sirius "**Creo que…si hiciéramos una votación para la tía mas horriblemente vestida se lo llevaría.."** comenzó a decir el joven

"**Todas visten igual, planas y horrendas, inclusive una escoba tiene mas forma que ellas"** dijo Py D "**Claro...que ustedes no desperdician su tiempo con gente como esa"** dijo el chico

Sirius y James asintieron levemente, sintiendo un no se que recorrerles el cuerpo

"**Venga…tengo aun por aquí unos huevos, tal vez aun lleguen para la función"** dijo Py D

A codazos y empujones el chico los llevo hasta la primera fila, unos diez o quince jóvenes corrían como locos en el pasillo, la muchedumbre los había encerrado en un solo paso, les lanzaban cosas, les insultaba y a algunos los exhibían como si fueran animales de zoológico, la mayoría de la gente reía divertida con aquel espectáculo, la humillación publica de los chicos con cerebro, era el espectáculo que mas se vendía en aquella universidad.

"**Venga chicos a que mejoran su puntería"** dijo Je Jo

Les acercaron una caja de huevos, Sirius tomo uno observo al tipo que se esforzaba por no resbalarse en el piso pegajoso al cual estaba confinado, una sonrisa maliciosa surco por su rostro y aventó el proyectil ¡Justo en blanco! El joven termino por resbalar por el suelo, todos rieron estridentemente viroteando al joven.

"**¡Eh mira quien viene por ahí James, tu blanco favorito"** grito uno de sus compañeros

El estudiante numero uno de Ingeniería Química, el odioso y horrendo Severus Snape era empujando por la gente hasta llegar al centro del lugar, deliberadamente James tomo uno de los huevos y lo aventó, el huevo se estrello en la cabeza de Snape, la yema del huevo resbalo por su grasoso pelo, muchos rieron y otros tantos le acompañaron imitando a James, sus compañeras de turno se divirtieron haciendo lo mismo, Sirius y James le habían dado a cada uno de los chicos que estaban en el lugar.

Buscando un nuevo blanco, el rostro de James perdió el color por completo, el huevo que sostenía en las manos resbalo estas hasta estrellarse en el suelo.

"**Ey cuidado son zapatillas hechas en Francia, es cuero francés"** se quejo su compañera

"**James que…"** la voz se le apago por completo a Sirius

Solo tres personas vieron aquel momento, tras las gafas de armazón grueso unos verdes ojos le miraban con fiereza, a su cuerpo le recorrió un terrible espasmo, era justo eso lo que él temía, ¿Por qué de todas los nerdos de la universidad tenia que estar ella? justo Ella, aquella persona tan desconcertante, aquella que le hacia perder las líneas de su mundo, aquella que era capaz de ponerle el universo de cabeza.

Hasta entonces pudo notar lo diferente que era de los demás geeks, todos ellos corrían despavoridos hacia diferentes lados, intentando salir del lugar, otros intentaban ocultarse entre las paredes del lugar siendo blanco de otros, muchos seguían la lógica de blanco inmóvil, blanco fácil, sin saber que era justo los movimientos desesperados que ellos hacían lo que animaba a los demás a seguirles lanzando objetos, sin embargo ella esta ahí sentada observando el momento, llena de clara y yemas de huevo, con los lentes en la punta de la nariz, sin hacer nada, ni siquiera un gesto de asco, o de dolor, tristeza o frustración, simplemente indiferente al suceso, como si no estuviera ahí, como si ella no existirá.

Bajo la vista avergonzado aquella mirada acusadora le hacia sentirse mal, sucio, volvió a alzarla nuevamente, mas fuerte y mas penetrante que nunca ella le devolvió la mirada, James miro a Sirius, creía que su amigo sentía lo mismo que él solo que no lo demostraba, sin decir o hacer nada James se dio la vuelta e intento alejarse en silencio del lugar.

"**¿James?"** pregunto la pelirroja suavemente "**¿Qué te sucede?"**

El chico no contesto, miraba de nuevo a la joven, su mirada no había cambiando absolutamente en nada, su compañera miro a la misma dirección que él

"**¿Te molesta su mirada?"** pregunto la joven

James no contesto

"**Pues…"** dijo la joven tomando otro huevo "**Ahora dejara de mirarte así"**

Vio el objeto volar por el aire, y caer justamente en la frente con los mechones enmarañados de la pelirroja, la clara y la yema del huevo resbalaron lentamente por su rostro, los ojos se le ocultaron momentáneamente por el peso del huevo cuando este termino de caer ella le siguió mirando esperando, esperando…

No fue capaz de decirle a su compañera que parara, que se detuviera, ni siquiera hizo el mínimo esfuerzo para evitar el segundo huevo en su contra, entonces ella dejo de mirarle, se dio cuenta que para ella en ese momento él dejaba de existir.

"**Lo vez, ¿A que soy genial?"**

"**Idiota"** murmuro James para si mismo

00

"**¿Te encuentras bien Lily?"** le pregunto el joven

"**Si, todo esto se quita"** dijo Lily indiferente

"**Deberían de tener el valor para acusarlos"** dijo Jaques

"**Estamos acostumbrados a esto"** murmuro Lily secamente "**Y no valdría la pena, son los predilectos de el director, ¿De que serviría?"**

"**¡.¡Pero son unos canallas Lily!.!"** dijo el joven agitando los brazos

"**¿Y crees que no lo se, no ganaríamos nada con acusarlos, solo…humillarnos mas, además…"** murmuro Lily

"**¿Qué tienes Lily? Hace días que te veo con esa cara…pensativa"** dijo Jaques preocupado

"**Nada, no tengo nada solo…gracias por ayudarme"** le dijo la joven

"**Tu tienes algo"**

"**No tengo nada, solo…que por culpa de esos bravucones perdí tiempo y…tengo mi libro casi a punto de terminar, mañana tengo examen de el" **dijo Lily firmemente

"**Es una lastima que no me tengas tanta confianza"** dijo Jaques

"**Tienes la necesaria"** le corto inmediatamente la joven

"**Supongo que de la reina del silencio eso es algo ¿no?"**

Lily sonrió ligeramente

"**Reina…no es un titulo para mi"** murmuro la joven "**Nos vemos después"**

Estaba claro le estaba corriendo de su cuarto sin meditaciones, ni opción a protesta, giro sobre sus talones y dejo a la joven que se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla y giraba toda su atención a los libros, era lo único a lo que ella le prestaba atención, solo a las frívolas, vacías y solitarias paginas de los libros.

Cuando la puerta se cerro ella respiro profundamente, había sido un día un tanto pesado, gracias a que a los niños popis se le había ocurrido divertirse un rato a su costa había perdido la oportunidad de ir a sacar información sobre Julius Forsyth, eso era lo único que le irritaba.

Desde muy pequeña había sido vista como la rara, la extraña, siempre había estado fuera de lugar, no comprendían que simplemente ella vivía en un mundo diferente a los demás, pensaba diferente, sentía diferente, a pesar de las profesas de diversidad, tolerancia y nuevas ideas que lanzaba el mundo, la verdad era que todo eso era mentira, porque todos estaban ligados al mismo régimen, ser como marca una revista, una moda una tendencia, una forma, si no te vistes de tal forma estas fuera, si no hablas así, estas fuera de onda, si no piensas así, no estas con nosotros, todo estaba apegado a una sola forma de ser, una forma en la que ella como mujer, debía ser hueca de la cabeza, llena de grasa o silicona con cierta forma, cierta medida, de cierto color y si cabía la posibilidad de cierto pensamiento, pero sin el era mejor.

Ella no era así, pensaba razonaba, juzgaba, creía e imponía ¿Acaso eso era malo?

Negó con la cabeza lentamente no debía pensar en nada de eso, tenia cosas mejores que hacer, tenia que leer las ultimas cincuenta paginas de su libro para presentar el examen de mañana por la mañana, fijo su vista en las paginas un tanto descoloridas de tapas color café.

Café…aquel color aun lo tenia gravado en la mente, no sabia si le dolía o le decepcionaba, creía que era una persona fuerte de convicciones, pero había olvidado lo mas importante era una persona de mundo, de popularidad, amarrado por las cadenas del qué dirán, por una vez en su vida creyó que se equivocaría y que le demostrarían que no eran unos simples hijos de papi que se divierten por la vida, porque no tienen nada mas que hacer, sin embargo su aguda mente volvió a estar en lo cierto, se pego con la palma abierta en la frente, reprendiéndose a si misma, ¿En que estaba pensando? Ellos no son nada y nunca seria algo, pensar en eso seria tan descabellado como pensar que Severus Snape de pronto se volvería el sexsymbol de toda la universidad de Hogwarts.

Volcó toda su atención al libro que tenia que terminar, leyó unas cuantas líneas y volvió a perderse en la inmercidad de sus pensamientos

00

La lluvia azotaba al pueblo de Hosgmeade, negras nubes y terribles rayos caían sobre la cuidad, aun así los ánimos se elevaban por el aire era sábado por la tarde, seis en punto, la hora en la que los demonios salen a danzar, el Mort Darket avanzaba rápidamente por el lugar imponiendo respeto y presencia.

El auto se detuvo justo en la entrada de la discoteca Syberian, chicas de todos los colores y sabores se paseaban por ahí, con diminutas ropas que apenas si tapaban lo necesario, chicos con sus mas lujosas ropas y joyas, como diciendo "mírame y envídiame" caminaban, las chicas gritaron emocionadas al ver al Mort Darket pararse justo enfrente de la puerta, aunque…siempre lo hacia, James bajo el cristal de su ventana y un chavo se acerco a ellos corriendo.

How did it start?...¿Cómo empezó?  
Well I don't know…………………………...Bueno, no lo sé  
I just feel the craving……………………….Sólo siento un antojo  
I see flesh and it smells fresh……………….Veo la carne y huele fresca  
And it's just there for the taking…………….Y está ahí para ser tomada  
These little girls,…………………………….Estas niñas  
they make me feel so goddam exhilarated….me hacen sentir tan excitado  
I fill them up, I can't give it up……………...Las toco, no puedo evitarlo  
To me, I'm just erasing……………………... El dolor, estoy borrando.

Lucia como si el cielo fuera a caerse de pronto, las gotas de lluvia caían insistentemente tan pegaditas una a la otra que no lograban distinguirse, la joven corrió lo mas rápido posible que le permitieron la falda y las piernas hasta el lugar techado, se sacudió como mejor pudor intentando secarse, observo atentamente el lugar para finalmente sentarse en el suelo a esperar al joven, habían elegido un pésimo día para reunirse, además del lugar, suspiro pesadamente y saco un libro para comenzar a esperar.

I tell my lies, and I despise……………..Digo mis mentiras, y detesto  
Every second I'm with you……………..Cada segundo que paso contigo  
So I run away, and you still stay……….Así que me escapo, pero tú aún estás ahí  
So what the fuck is with you?...¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Ambos chicos se bajaron del auto, había mucha gente a pesar de que estaba cayendo un tremendo diluvio, las nubes se amontonaban tapando cualquier luz natural, ese día la luna no les acompañaba.

"**Esta lloviendo, pospondremos la carrera"** dijo un chico

"**Se espantan por una lluviecita"** dijo Sirius burlonamente

"**Los autos pueden derraparse y…chocar" **dijo el conductor del Twist Mix

El Twist Mix era un auto de apariencia similar al 360 Spider de Enzo Ferrari, de color verde limón, el turbo resaltaba por el cofre, según las palabras de los chicos un maquina monstruosa para un completo tarado, en las puertas tenia una rara inscripción serigrafiada en el mas puro estilo graffiti porque solo se reconocía una torcida "r" y lo demás un completo misterio.

"**¿Acaso tienes miedo de chocar macho?"** dijo la voz ruda de una joven "**Porque yo estoy dispuesta a correr"**

Sirius y James voltearon a ver a la joven, la única mujer que competía en las carreras de autos Madame Pink, cuyo auto era el Lady Engel, una preciosura de colores pasteles, tenia pintado un ángel con pinta de mariposa, rasgos finos, ojos de color azul con brillos verdes, piel blanca, labios rosas con tonos rojos, y unas hermosas alas de ángel que cada pluma de base blanca tenia una tonalidad diferente que iba desde el morado hasta el rojo, claro…todos los colores eran pasteles, combinados perfectamente con el fondo del auto que era…rosa, a simple vista parecía mas el auto que una niña de tres años, pero la joven tenia 25 años era ruda y su auto uno de los mas veloces, oponente eterna del Mort Darket y sus acompañantes.

Your feelings, I can't help but rape them……Tus sentimientos, no puedo evitar violarlos  
I'm sorry, I don't feel the same………………Lo siento, pero yo no siento lo mismo  
My heart inside is constantly hating…………Dentro de mi corazón, siempre estoy odiando  
I'm sorry, I just throw you away……….. Lo siento, yo te arrojo fuera.

El sonido constante de la lluvia derramada había un buen ambiente para aquella sensual novela que llevaba por nombre "Seda" era una apasionante historia sobre el amor, con escenas carnales intensas, pero no de aquellas escenas vulgares en donde se expresa tácitamente la bajas pasiones que el ser humano puede albergar, si no de aquellas escenas en donde el amor y el arte se funden en uno solo.

Metida en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos la joven ignoro la sobra que delante de ella colocaba.

"**Siento la tardanza"** murmuro el joven

La chica de ojos verde brillantes y anteojos de grueso armazón subió la vista lentamente "**Déjame adivinar…no querías que tus zapatos nuevos se mojaran"** murmuro la joven

"**No, James y Sirius están en la carrera y…bueno dijeron que en cuanto esta terminara vendrían aquí sin demora, creo que tendremos que esperarles unos treinta minutos"** dijo Remus lentamente

"**Sabes, hay gente que tiene responsabilidades y no puede estar jugando, mi tiempo es demasiado preciado para gastarlo con gente como ustedes"** dijo Lily molesta

"**Deberías ser un poco mas amable"** espeto Remus "**Pero no pretendo cambiar tu actitud hacia la gente, solo vengo por Angelica"**

"**Vaya, yo pensé que venias por el protagonismo que este lió te puede dar"** comento Lily secamente

Remus frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan acida esa chica?

I don't know why I'm so fucking cold………..No sé porqué soy tan frío  
I don't know why its hurts me………………..No sé porqué me duele  
All I wanna is get with you…………………..Todo lo que quiero es terminar contigo  
And make the pain go away………………….Y hacer que el dolor se vaya  
Why do I have a conscience?...¿Para qué tengo una conciencia?  
All it does is fuck with me……………………Todo lo que hace es joderme  
Why do I have this torment?...¿Por qué siento este tormento?  
All I wanna do is fuck it away……………….. Lo único que quiero es olvidarlo.

Diez autos alineados en la línea de salida, eran el Mort Darket, Red Pusein, Polar Fresh, Twist Mixt, Lady Engel, Solar Freedem, SexDolphine (algunos juraban ver solo delfines saltando y otros juraban ver solo a una pareja intimando) Prince Broker, Slysnake y Friki Freak. Las luces encendidas al máximo, los motores calentando, chicas y chicos apretujados para intentar ver a través de la espesa lluvia, chicos encendiendo luces para alumbrarle la pista a los conductores.

"**Son 50 kilómetros de ida, serán 100 kilómetros en total"** le informo James, que ese día iba de copiloto.

"**Fácil"** dijo Sirius indiferente esperando la señal de salida

"**Es la pista de las curvas, adentrándote por la facultad de Astrología"** le informo James, Sirius no hizo ningún gesto, solo aumento la intensidad de los focos que le iluminaban, James se coloco el cinturón de seguridad y encendió un cigarrillo, aquella carrera no tendría nada de emocionante, un gatillazo al cielo fue la señal de salida, todos los autos salieron a gran velocidad, mientras Sirius se peinaba el cabello, James frunció el ceño ¿Acaso no pensaba avanzar? Su amigo termino de peinarse y se acomodo la chaqueta, miro lo hermoso que era su auto y él, miro el reloj, bostezo, James saco la primera bocanada de humo…Sirius tenia unas ideas medio raras, vio que su amigo les había dado 15 minutos de ventaja, entonces cuando menos se lo esperaba…fue embarrado literalmente al asiento, mientras trataba de no ahogarse con el humo del cigarrillo, miro el medidor de velocidad, ¡¡210 kilómetros por hora, las cosas pasaban a velocidad vertiginosa, Sirius manejaba como bestia, evitaba las curvas saliéndose de la pista de vez en cuando haciendo el terreno casi recto, cosa que hacia pasar al auto por muchos terrenos pedregosos.

I tell my lies, and I despise……………..Digo mis mentiras, y detesto  
Every second I'm with you……………..Cada segundo que paso contigo  
So I run away, and you still stay……….Así que me escapo, pero tú aún estás ahí  
So what the fuck is with you?...¿Qué mierda te pasa?

"**Sabias que los documentos de Julius Forsyth han desaparecido"** comento Remus intentando romper el silencio del lugar.

"**Lo suponía, ¿Acaso pensabas que el enemigo se quedaría cruzado de brazos?"** pregunto la joven molesta

"**No en lo absoluto, por el contrario fue muy inteligente de su parte, ¿Qué piensas de él?"**

"**¿Él, pensé que era una ella?"** dijo Lily fríamente

"**No creo que una mujer…"** comenzó a decir Remus

"**Machista"** espeto Lily "**Pero no es el punto, un asesino puede ser de cualquier sexo, me parece que es alguien sumamente inteligente y con muchos contactos"**

"**¿Por qué opinas ello?"**

"**Por lógica"** dijo Lily haciendo sentir a Remus un tanto estúpido "**Logro hacer ver la muerte de Julius como un accidente, la herida fue producida por un arma de fuego no por una flecha"**

"**Eso es obvio, aunque…la herida fue provocada por una Mauser, es un arma de calibre pequeño"**

"**Exacto, para ti y para mi que sabemos la verdad, pero para los forenses, la policía fue herida de flecha ¿Cómo logro eso?"** comento la joven y Remus reparo en que ella tenia razón "**Creo que probablemente regreso y cambio las cosas con sumo cuidado, tal vez le clavo la flecha en la cabeza y por eso…"**

"**Pero un forense se daría cuenta, por la sangre coagulada además es diferente una herida que se hace cuando el tejido esta vivo y cuando este esta muerto, hay millones de factores que diferencia una herida de un arma de fuego a una blanca, es ilógico que lo confundan"**

"**Entonces tiene grandes contactos en la policía, tampoco es que la policía sea muy inteligente de verdad ¿Sabes?"**

"**Pero…"**

"**Además noto que nosotros sabíamos sobre él, que vamos detrás de él"**

"**¿Por qué piensas eso?"**

"**Lógica, la nota estaba escrita para ustedes, se aseguro que solo ustedes la leyeran, que solo ustedes estuvieran aquella noche, no me sorprendería que en este mismo momento nos estuviera observando"**

Your feelings, I can't help but rape them……Tus sentimientos, no puedo evitar violarlos  
I'm sorry, I don't feel the same………………Lo siento, pero yo no siento lo mismo  
My heart inside is constantly hating…………Dentro de mi corazón, siempre estoy odiando  
I'm sorry, I just throw you away……….. Lo siento, yo te arrojo fuera.

Algo de aquella carrera no le gustaba, comenzaba a marearse con el humo del cigarro, así que decidió apagarlo, Sirius solo tenia puesta su atención y vista al frente, en el terreno que debía sortear sin ninguno problema pues de no librar bien el terreno, se matarían sin duda alguna, llevaban quince minutos, entre brincoteos, baches y troncos tirados, iban a 250 kilómetros por hora, sin que nadie que les siguiese y a ser sinceros ¿Quién les seguiría entre la maleza de el lugar? El rock comenzaba a hacerle punzar la cabeza, la lluvia le irritaba y la maldita canción comenzaba a hartarle, lanzo un puñetazo al vidrio sin más.

"**¡Ey, Cuidado, vas a romperme el auto!"** grito Sirius molesto

"**Maneja y cállate y…sácanos de este maldito lugar"** gruño James

"**No me jodas, se lo que hago, en dos minutos llegaremos a la carretera y comenzaremos la bajada"** dijo Sirius sabiamente

"**¿Bajada?"** pregunto James

"**Si…estamos en las colinas, ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que estábamos subiendo durante el camino, la bajada es lo mas sencillo, solo…te dejas caer"** dijo Sirius sonriendo

I tell my lies, and I despise……………..Digo mis mentiras, y detesto  
Every second I'm with you……………..Cada segundo que paso contigo  
So I run away, and you still stay……….Así que me escapo, pero tú aún estás ahí  
So what the fuck is with you?...¿Qué mierda te pasa?

James se aferro a la manija de la puerta y al asiento, las ruedas de ambos coches rechinaron por toda la acera, Sirius reía como loco maniático, dejando atrás al Twist Mixt fuera de la jugada, puso el auto en reversa, hizo frenar al Red Pusein en seco y siguió su camino, esta vez por la carretera.

El auto salio disparado cuesta abajo a 270 kilómetros por hora, si no se salían de la carretera era porque dios era muy grande, Sirius llevaba ambas manos pegadas al volante, gritando como loco al ritmo de la batería, saltaron un par de veces de sus asientos y a James se le paro el corazón un par de veces mas al sentirse embarrado en contra los autos vecinos que en el ultimo segundo Sirius esquivaba, un par de metros mas abajo visualizaron el Polar Fresh iba en la cabeza seguido del Lady Engel. Sirius se las ingenio para aumentar la velocidad y caerles casi justo encima, James estuvo seguro de escuchar el grito de Madame Pink, Sirius giro el auto irresponsablemente demasiado de prisa, la cola del auto se le salio fuera de control se fue a estampar contra una roca a la que maldijo, pero aun así piso el acelerador y siguió el camino lo mas bestia posible serpenteando demasiado cerca entre los autos peligrosamente.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a la universidad solo les quedaba el Solar Freedem por rebasar, Sirius lo golpeo por la parte trasera obligándolo a ponerse en guardia, el Solar Freedem se puso en reversa poniéndose atrás del Mort Darket y embistiéndolo tres veces, Sirius maldijo al ¡Hijo de puta que le estaba destrozando los faros de atrás! finalmente fue Sirius quien termino por estamparse contra la parte delantera del Solar Freedem a 200 kilómetros por hora, teniendo cuidado de golpear solo la parte izquierda haciendo al Solar Freedem girar sobre si sin control, piso el acelerador a fondo y tres segundos después, era de nuevo el ganador de la carrera.

Your feelings, I can't help but rape them……Tus sentimientos, no puedo evitar violarlos  
I'm sorry, I don't feel the same………………Lo siento, pero yo no siento lo mismo  
My heart inside is constantly hating…………Dentro de mi corazón, siempre estoy odiando  
I'm sorry, I just throw you away……….. Lo siento, yo te arrojo fuera.

Just throw you Hawai…………. Lo siento, yo te arrojo fuera ("Trash", Korn)

Aquella confesión le había agarrado desprevenido, observo la joven pasaba la hoja del libro tranquilamente, ¿como podía decir cosas como aquellas y conservar un serenidad de hielo?

"**¿Es una broma no?"** murmuro Remus y Lily frunció el ceño "**Exageras demasiado has leído demasiadas novelas"**

"**El asesino también"** dijo la joven fríamente "**Es una mente culta, se ha tomado la molestia de intentar igualar la vida de los susodichos con personajes de diferente novelas, ¿no crees que es posible"**

Remus miro a la joven un tanto asombrado, lo que comentaba bien podía ser verdad "**¿Cuáles es la relación que hay entre ellos?"** pegunto de pronto Remus

"**Aun no lo se Decálogo, ni siquiera eh descubierto la relación entre Julius y el libro, lo he meditado demasiado pero aun no la encuentro"** dijo Lily un tanto molesta

El ronroneo de un motor se escucho y Remus fijo la vista en el auto que se detenía en aquel desolado lugar.

"**Llegamos a tiempo ¿no?"** comento Sirius

"**Tarde como es tu costumbre"** dijo Lily indiferente teniendo la vista fija en el libro

"**La carrera fue horrible"** dijo James recargándose en la pared a lado de Lily

"**Fue genial, al menos mas divertido que desentrañar la muerte del fastidioso de Julius y su estúpido instinto de rata"** dijo Sirius

"**Esa noche casi mojas los pantalones del miedo"** dijo James secamente

"**Julius no era un chico agradable, pero no se merecía aquella muerte"** tercio Remus

"**Un tiro perfecto, justo entre los ojos"** comento Sirius colocando su dedo en la frente "**Sin duda de nuevo la estrategia le falló"**

"**Era un completo imbécil"** comento James "**Por eso ese novato de primero le gano en el concurso de ajedrez, a él el presidente del club de ajedrez, vaya jugada ¿no?"**

"**Eso es"** murmuro Lily desde su posición

"**¿Ein?"**

Lily cerró el libro y extrajo de su morral una pluma y un pedazo de hoja

"_Lo reconozco Thomas me ganaste"_

_El niño movió la cabeza en reconocimiento de su aceptación de la derrota..."_

"**Ambos fueron vencidos por alguien de menor edad que ellos"** comento la joven

"**Solo conozco tres juegos en verdad difíciles es Wist, que pocos conocen además es demasiado complicado para la gente normal, las damas de quienes los escritores poco escriben y el ajedrez, los escritores aman escribir sobre ajedrez, es su juego preferido"** dijo Remus

"**¿Y porque tiene que ser un escritor?"** pregunto Sirius

"**Es natural que esta frase también provenga de un libro"** comento Lily indiferente

"**Si es así estaríamos hablando de un mismo asesino"** dijo James seriamente

"**Impresionante lógica niño rico"** dijo la joven sarcásticamente "**¿Qué mas saben de Julius Forsyth?"** pregunto Lily

"**Era un tío detestable, inteligente sin duda pero detestable, jugaba ajedrez bastante bien, de procedencia alemana, me parece que un antepasado suyo fue un amigo cercano de Hitler, de hecho tienen una vajilla con el símbolo nazi"** dijo James lentamente

"**Ojos amarillos"** murmuro Lily "**Jugador de ajedrez, alemán"**

"**Deben de acortarse la lista de libros"** murmuro Remus, Lily asintió sin embargo aun tenia en mente unos cincuenta

"**_Alemán, la trama debe de suceder en Alemania o cerca de esta, el ejercito Nazi puede verse involucrado, un niño…un niño que juega Ajedrez magistralmente tal vez un niño prodigio" _**pensó Lily

"**Crees que entre los personajes se parezcan"** pregunto James

"**Ojos amarillos, un color poco común"** dijo Lily de pronto

"**Sep, bueno Julius Forsyth era un tío raro, tenia una gran habilidad para el ajedrez y mencionaba mucho un instinto de supervivencia, le llama instinto de rata"** dijo Sirius meditando

"**¿Instinto?"** pregunto Lily

"**Era una tonta manía suya"** dijo James encogiéndose de hombros

"**¿Instinto de rata?. ¿Ojos amarillos?"** dijo Lily de pronto como si una luz en la oscuridad se hubiese encendido "**Decálogo…¿Qué hay alrededor de el lugar de arquería?"**

"**Amp pues la sección de intercambios con los colegios Suizos y Alemanes"** dijo Remus

"**Jaque perpetuo"** termino de decir Lily firmemente

"**¿Ein?"** exclamaron los jovenes

"**El libro…el libro es Jaque Perpetuo, Julius Forsyth murió exactamente como Gregor Laemmle, mas allá de eso…es como Gregor Laemmle"**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Vale lo se me tarde….¡Años si! Pero….u.u, los reviews que dejaban me han animado muy poco….y si no tengo excusa porque de este finc llevo varios capis escritos u.u pero los reviews me desaniman bastante (lo se, soy muy caprichosa) en fin…espero recibir mas reviews esta vez u.u….y así tardare menos en actualizar

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

-

Reviews:

Lazenca: gracias por tu review, y bueno ahora si que me la jale para actualizar espero que no te enojes mucho conmigo ;P weno...aqui toi de vuelva, espero tus comentarios u.u no sean malitos y dejen reviews.

-

SakuraPinkPrincess: Holas gracias por tu review, en fin...vuelvo a la carga con esta historia que em agrada bastante espero tus comentarios muy pronto.

MOS


	5. 4 Maria sama Ga Miteru

Capitulo 4: Maria-sama Ga Miteru

&-&-&

"_Al momento de sentenciarlo el juez Forbes le impuso la sentencia en firme que decía así: "Cada una de las víctimas era su paciente. Por su maldad y por sus perversas intenciones usted se aprovechó de ellas y abusó de su confianza. No me cabe la menor duda que cada una de sus víctimas sonrió y le dio las gracias cuando usted les administraba las mortales inyecciones""_

"_Doctor Muerte"_

&-&-&

"**¿Por qué?"** preguntó la joven secamente.

"**Eres la única a la que puedo recurrir"** dijo James molesto.

La joven hizo un gesto de desagrado y contesto: "**La biblioteca esta a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí"**

"**Yo no voy a esos lugares"** aseveró James indignado, como si pisar la biblioteca fuera para gente anormal.

"**Lastima, nos vemos después bye"** Lilian dio media vuelta y salió del oscuro pasillo de la facultad de Literatura.

"**Espera…"** dijo James jalándola de un brazo.

"**Uno, no me toques"** exclamó Lily desasiendo la mano del joven "**Dos tengo clase, tres no tengo porque ayudarte"**

"**Claro que tienes que ayudarme"** exclamó James.

"**Claro que no, no eres nadie"**

"**Soy James Potter, soy un merodeador"** afirmó el joven altivamente, optando por una pose sumamente arrogante.

Lily se cruzo de brazos y miro al joven queriendo decir "Si ese era tu ultimo argumento la respuesta es no"

"**Escucha, puedes ser el rey de Inglaterra, ve tu solo"**

"**Necesito ese jodido libro"** dijo James exasperado.

"**Pues búscalo ¡tu!"** grito la joven golpeándole el pecho con un dedo.

"**Ok, te daré lo que quieras, dinero, fama, fortuna"** enumeró James indiferente.

La joven giro los ojos "**Uno, todos los días pretendo que no existo, dos no soy tan superficial, yo si pienso ¿sabes? Tres prefiero que te jodas"**

"**Ok…no se…que deseas, un libro…una horrenda falda nueva, unos lentes"** comenzó a decir el chico.

"**Estoy harta"** estalló la chica alzando los brazos "**Tengo clase y no pienso faltar por tu culpa"** James dio un pasó hacia atrás impulsado por la mano de la pelirroja "**Ve y busca tu solito el libro, porque yo…no voy a mover ni un solo dedo por ti"** dijo Lily firmemente "**Además con ese ridículo disfraz que te has montado nadie te reconocerá"**

"**No quiero que me vean con alguien como tú"** mascullo James inconcientemente

A través de las horrendas gafas que le cubrían el rostro, Lily Evans miro de mala gana a James.

"**A mi me avergüenza mas tener a un orangután como tu a mi lado"**

Lily dio media vuelta y salió del pasillo lentamente sin volver la mirada atrás.

"**Ok…la eh cagado, no quería decir eso"** dijo James siguiéndola.

El chico que siempre se ponía lo mas fashionista, ese día llevaba el magnifico conjunto de pantalones de mezclilla una chamarra negra lentes oscuros y gorra de mismo color.

"**Ey, ey…lo siento no era mi intención, ok…me equivoque"** se apresuró a añadir James caminando a su lado "**Pero….en verdad necesito "ese" libro, por favor ve por el"**

"**Tengo clases niño rico"** la joven miraba de lado contrarió a él.

"**Mira…se que no llevamos una relación muy…estrecha"** comenzó a decir James "**Pero…en verdad, por favor pelirroja necesito que me ayudes"** murmuró.

Lily se detuvo, dio media vuelta y encaro a James, no le miraba como de costumbre, con indiferencia y desden, si no que le miraba suplicante y sincero

"**Tengo clase, tú vida no me importa y por mi puedes reprobar el semestre, me da igual, te lo tienes bien merecido si eso sucede"** dijo Lily fríamente antes de alejarse por completo de él.

James se quedó en el pasillo de píe observando a la pelirroja esfumarse con su mochila llena de libros y su cabellera desordenada.

-&-&-

"**¿Y bien?"** preguntó Sirius impaciente, sentado en la banca de color blanco.

"**Nada"** suspiró James con las manos en los bolsillos "**Me desprecio como se desprecia a un nerd"** el joven se coloco de pie a lado de Sirius.

"**¿Por qué no me sorprende?"** ironizó Sirius poniendo sobre su faz una sonrisa socarrona "**En fin hora del plan B"**

"**No voy a perder la apuesta, no entrare a la biblioteca ni aunque de eso dependa mi calificación"** dijo James firmemente.

"**Pues…veamos, Remus puede ayudarnos"**

"**Sin ayuda de otros contactos"** le recordó James.

"**Maldito Py D."** gruñó Sirius "**Pero nosotros obtendremos ese libro de edición especial"**

"**Si tan solo no fuera tan testaruda"** se quejó James pasándose una mano por los cabellos.

"**Plan B, tenemos que convencerla de alguna forma, le diremos cosas lindas"** propuso Sirius.

"**¿Estas loco?"** La cara de James plasmo una mueca de franca ironía "**Lo notara y nos mandara de nuevo a la fregada, tenemos que ser precavidos"**

"**Bueno señor genio ¿Qué podemos hacer?"** preguntó Sirius, como si esperara la orden de su comandante.

"**No lo se"** dijo James encogiéndose de hombros "**Tal vez…no lo se"**

"**Podemos pedirle a una chica…si eso le podemos pedir a Jannet que saque el libro por nosotros"** dijo Sirius entusiasmado.

"**Mmmm sep, puede ser"**

"**Chicas…¿Por qué tienen que ser tan complicadas?"** murmuró Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

"**¿Dónde esta Remus?"** le cuestionó James sentándose a lado de Sirius.

"**No lo se….tal vez investigando a Julius Forsyth o a Angelica, ya sabes como es él…sabes creo que se a tomado la investigación muy a pecho. Si me preguntas mi opinión yo diría que…"** comenzó a decir Sirius.

"**Tenemos muy poca información sobre el asesino"** dijo James desanimado desparramándose por la banca.

"**Lo se, pero…"** Sirius arrugó la nariz "**Me desagrada esa chica por completo"**

"**Tiene sus…grandes defectos, pero su sentido del humor es magnifico"** el joven sonrió divertido haciendo brillar sus ojos, como un mocoso que ve realizada su mas perversa travesura.

"**Grrg¡No! Es una molestia"** insistió Sirius agitando los brazos.

"**La verdad es que te gusta"** dijo James sonriendo maliciosamente.

"**¿A mi? Para nada…nunca e sentido agrado por las pelirrojas, prefiero a las pelinegras o las rubias. Se ven mas lindas"** se limitó a contestar Sirius "**Además…es muy amargada, peor que una solterona de cincuenta años"**

"**Wosh…eso es verdad"** asintió James moviendo la cabeza también "**Tengo partido esta tarde"** recordó de pronto el chico de cabellos azabaches "**Pensare otra forma de sacar el libro"**

"**OK"** dijo Sirius sonriendo "**Yo tentare a la suerte y le pediré a pelirroja ese favor"**

"**Entonces rezare…no vaya a ser que te mate"** canturreó James divertido,

"**No lo dudes"**

00

"**Ey, así que sacaste 9.6, es todo un record"** dijo la joven riendo.

"**Una estúpida pregunta, falle una estúpida pregunta y me regaño como si hubiera reprobado"** masculló la chica en un susurro mientras acomodaba distintos libros.

"**Vamos Lil, es muy raro en ti sabes"**

"**Claro, todo en mi es raro"** confirmó Lilian indiferente "_**Glaucia, aquí esta tu libro puedes irte"** la pelirroja le entregó el libro bruscamente._

_Glaucia Ivanova compañera de clase de Lily y la joven mas cercana a ella. De estatura mediana no rebasaba el metro sesenta y cinco centímetros, ojos castaños, piel trigueña y cabellos negros._

_Glaucia metió el libro en su pequeño morral antes de decir:_

_"**Siempre eres tan arisca"** _

_"**Siempre tienes que ser tan metiche"** gruñó Lily poniendo libros sobre el carrito de servicio._

_"**Sabes…e notado en ti un ligero y minucioso cambio¿Qué te esta sucediendo?"** preguntó Glaucia observando a Lilian._

_"**Me estas molestando"** contestó la joven._

_"**Eso es de toda la vida"** habló Glaucia con cierto balseo en sus palabras "**Pero…no se, escondes algo…"**_

_"**Mas"** complementó Lily indiferente._

_"**Lily…¿Estas enamorada de Jaques?"** preguntó Glaucia descaradamente "**Es un chico lindo, en particular no me desagrada, creo que es una excelente partido. Bueno…cualquiera que lleven el apellido Bothwell es un excelente partido"** dijo la joven secamente_

_"**Jaques es solo un compañero, nada mas"** dijo Lily fríamente._

_Glaucia miro a la joven fijamente su impenetrable rostro de hierro no desvelaba lo contrario._

_"**Vamos a tomar un café, por fa"** propuso._

_"**Tengo que terminar de acomodar estos libros"** La pelirroja se metió entre dos estanterías y comenzó a colocar los libros en su lugar "**Estoy a cargo de la biblioteca"**_

_"**Pero el día de hoy esta esa….Ogasawara"** protestó Glaucia "**Y la señorita Baldacci parece estar muy contenta con ella, solo será una hora¿Hace cuantos años que no pides tu hora de comida?"**_

_La chica dejo de acomodar libros para encarar a su amiga "**Glaucia…tengo trabajo, otros prefieren las responsabilidades a la holgazanería"** _

_"**Lo se"** dijo la chica indiferente encogiéndose de hombros "**Vamos…una hora y te dejare descansar entre tus amados y preciados libros"**_

_"**¿Si no?"** preguntó Lily._

_"**Estaré contigo todo el día…"** le amenazo Glaucia._

_Lily suspiro pesadamente terminando de colocar el ultimo libro, tomo sus cosas y avanzó hacia la escalera de espiral. Glaucia le siguió contenta. Lily le dijo a la señora Baldacci que saldría a comer algo y la anciana asintió diciendo que podía tomarse todo el día._

_Glaucia se acomodo las ropas que llevaba puestas y salió sonriendo ampliamente para todo el mundo. Lily le miro con asco a través de sus gruesas gafas._

_"**Hace un esplendido día, el sol resplandece completamente"** entonó la joven abriendo los brazos y mirando hacia el cielo._

_"**Esta nublado"** gruñó de mal humor._

_"**Que aburrida eres"** murmuró Glaucia "**Bueno…entonces estábamos discutiendo sobre Jaques"**_

_"**Solo es un conocido"**_

_"**¡Que bien! Aumento la lista de Lily Evans a cuatro personas"** dijo Glaucia divertida._

_"**Vamos hacer una fiesta"** comento Lily sarcásticamente._

_"**¡Claro! Te vamos a poner un gorrito de color rosa, adornaremos tu cuarto con serpentinas y mucho confeti"** sonreía alegremente haciendo mucho ruido y mímica._

_ La pelirroja se llevo una mano a la frente antes de bramar furiosa "**¡Cállate!"** _

_Glaucia parpadeo ligeramente, antes de sonreír ampliamente "**Eres tan divertida"** _

_"**Si ella es divertida yo soy el dios de la risa"** resonó una voz a sus espaldas._

Glaucia dio media vuelta desconcertada. Lily sin en cambio siguió su camino indiferente.

"**Ey pelirroja"** exclamó el joven tratando de agarrarle por un brazo.

Lily siguió su caminando si prestarle mucha atención.

"**Eto…Lily-san, questo giovane ti parla"** dijo Glaucia lentamente.

"**Mmm"** murmuró Lily.

"**Siempre eres tan linda"** dijo Sirius poniéndose enfrente de Lily rápidamente.

"**Ey pelirroja necesitamos tu ayuda"** dijo un segundo chico.

Glaucia miro a Lily y a los jóvenes entretenida,

"**Yo no lo creo"** exclamó abriéndose paso y avanzando velozmente "**Ya le dije al niño rico que a mi ustedes no me importan"**

"**Gracias, lo tomaremos en cuenta"** dijo Sirius "**Es un favor, un pequeñísimo favor"**

"**Siempre demostrando tu falta de entendimiento niño fashionista"** las manos de la pelirroja se cerraron en puños bastante apretados. Ella giro sobre sus talones.

"**Oye…oye, mira queremos el libro ¿puedes dárnoslo? Por favor"** pidió Sirius amablemente.

Remus le miró fijamente "**Por favor pelirroja"**

"**Neeeiiinn"**

"**¿Naze?"** preguntó Glaucia.

"**Wir werden spät ankommen"** dijo Lily secamente

"**¿And?"** dijo Glaucia encogiéndose de hombros "**¿Pourquoi no desejo aiutarli?"** pregunto la joven.

La pelirroja arrugo la nariz antes de decir:

"**Non è il tuo problema"** dijo Lily fríamente

"**¡OH!"** exclamó Glaucia divertida "**Magnifiez"**

Lily frunció el ceño, de la cabeza de Glaucia no podía salir más que conclusiones erradas.

"**Escuchen, no voy a hacer nada por ustedes, a un lado y dejen de molestarme"** dijo Lily firmemente.

"**Créeme que no es por placer"** aclaró Sirius indiferente "**Creímos que…bueno"**

"**¿Qué creías que iba a ayudarte? . ¿Por qué he de hacerlo? Dame una sola razón"** dijo Lily molesta poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.

"**Somos compañeros"** murmuró Remus dubitativo.

Lily sonrió sarcásticamente "**Ve a pedirle favores a tus…gatas, no me rebajes a mi a ese nivel"**

"**Estas muy debajo de ellas en realidad"** gruño Sirius altivamente.

Remus golpeo a Sirius en las costillas "**Es solo un tonto libro"** exclamó Remus.

"**Eso es hoy y ¿mañana? No soy tonta Decálogo, se como se comportan los tipos como ustedes, hoy piden esto mañana aquello, yo no soy la mandadera de nadie, si quieren algo consíganlo por su cuenta"** dijo Lily firmemente dando media vuelta.

Glaucia miró a los jóvenes fijamente, chasqueo la lengua negativamente y siguió a Lily.

-&-&-

James ojeaba desinteresadamente el libro a las doce menos quince de un martes por la noche, al amparo de una taza de café.

"**¿Qué opinas?"** preguntó Remus.

"**No lo se, es un mensaje muy difuso"** dijo James fríamente "**Mira según te dijo la pelirroja, Julius murió justo como el libro ¿cierto?"**

"**Sep…ya leí el libro, es muy similar"** continuó Remus "**Pero Angelica"**

"**Angelica parece mas Noelle Page que la desconocida y aburrida Catherine"** opinó Sirius.

Remus meneo la cabeza negativamente "**No encuentro ninguna relación entre las historias ni los asesinados"**

"**Es que no tiene ninguna relación, ambos fueron accidentes"** dijo Sirius de nuevo.

"**Sirius nadie te cree eso. Sabemos que opinas lo mismo que nosotros"** Sirius frunció el ceño ante la mirada de indiferencia de su amigo "**No tengo idea de su relación. La pelirroja supuso que tal vez Julius conocía la identidad del asesino de Angelica"**

"**Pero es ilógico"** dijo Sirius "**Si conociera al asesino ¿Por qué no hablar?"** preguntó el joven.

"**No lo se.."** James se encogió de hombros, hundiéndose en el sillón "**¿Quién iba a creerle?"**

"**Es una buena teoría"** apuntó Sirius.

"**De cualquier forma tendremos que esperar. No tenemos ninguna otra información, ni nada…solo dos notas que proviene de dos libros"** dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

"**¿Quien creen que sea?"** les cuestionó James.

"**Pienso que es un asesino en serie"** respondió Sirius impulsivamente "**No encuentro otra lógica"**

"**¿Y porque mata?"** preguntó Remus.

"**No lo se…tal vez tiene un trauma o algo así"** opinó James tomando un sorbo de su café.

"**¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto?"** preguntó Sirius al aire antes de salir del cuarto.

Remus siguió a Sirius, mientras que James se quedo en aquel sillón con una taza medio vacía.

¿Cuál era el propósito de todo aquello? Él también quería saberlo¿Por qué investigar? Angelica no era nada mas que una amiga, una conocida, no mas. ¿Por qué? se preguntaba eso una y otra vez, no entendía porque lo hacia¿Gratitud?. ¿Amistad?. ¿Cariño? No lo sabia, no lo entendía, era difícil explicarlo, muy difícil hacerlo¿Por qué interesarse en tal caso?

Ahora que lo pensaban nunca antes ninguno de los cuatro se había puesto a pensar en ello, es decir creían en una teoría fielmente, como si fuera la hostia cuando no tenían ninguna prueba de ello. Solo extrañas coincidencias, que por cualquier lado por el cual se les mirase seguían siendo pistas sin sentido, ni salida, entonces ¿Por qué seguir?

Intuían que tenían razón pero ¿Cuánta podían tener? . ¿Cuánta podían ser cierta?. ¿Cómo saberlo? Quizás el problema no era no tener pistas si no creer en ellas.

Por alguna extraña razón desde que aquella extraña y excéntrica pelirroja había tropezado con él, toda su manera de ver las cosas había cambiando. Le había abierto los ojos, como si de pronto le hubiera despertado de un largo sueño, tal vez era que le había dado algo mas en que pensar para no seguir la monótona rutina, también era que ella era una caja de sorpresas, no dejaba de sorprenderle a cada instante, era…rara.

Alejando sus pensamientos de la chica medito en Remus, era el que mas interés parecía tener en el caso. Bueno después de todo eso no le extrañaba. Remus quería mucho a Angelica, eran compañeros de clase, colegas, estudiaban la misma carrera, y tenían la misma edad. Era obvio que se interesara en el caso, además había otras…cosas de por medio.

En cuanto a Sirius, bueno…era un metiche de primera su amigo, le gustaba estar en el barullo, pero ante todo él siempre había considerado a Angelica una chica especial "Miss perfección 2005" solía llamarle él.

Los tres tenia una conexión directa con Angelica Warren, suponía que era ese…¿Cariño? Hacia ella lo que les hacia moverse, pero…¿Y la pelirroja? . ¿Ella que pintaba en todo esto? Es decir ¿Por qué investigar? Ella era una don nadie en todo Hogwarts, una looser con L mayúscula¿Qué relación podía tener con la grande y afamada Angelica Warren? No podía tener ninguna. Angelica era muy buena persona, pero como toda superstar se mantenía alejada de los nerdos, hasta donde él sabía ella nunca tuvo contacto con ninguno de ellos. Entonces ¿Por qué la obsesión de la pelirroja con Angelica Warren? Tal vez fuera que sentía por ella admiración.

Sin embargo cada vez que hablaban de Angelica, ella parecía conocerla de pe a pa, sabia todo de ella, aunque se excusara diciendo que estaba registrado en tal lista, o que el periódico lo había anunciado, parecía que conocía la información de ante mano, además sabia cosas tan especificas que solo sus amigos mas allegados sabían; gustos en ropa, colores, libros, amigos, etc. era extraño, como si conociera a Angelica en realidad, como si hubiese hablado con ella, pero a la vez…lucia tan distante de Angelica.

Tal vez era simple admiración y la pelirroja era ese tipo de fanáticos que…quieren saber todo sobre la vida de sus ídolos, a él ya le había pasado varias veces, muchos quería lucir como él, ser como él, y le molestaban con preguntas absurdas como: su marca de shampoo, la leche que consumía. Le daban asco ese tipo de personas, aunque dudaba mucho que la pelirroja quisiera ser o fuera como Angelica…eran totalmente distintas.

-&-&-

Sirius reía divertido a lado de la joven de piel morena y cabellos rojo tinte de nombre: Myra, le lanzaba guiños seductores abiertamente.

"**Así que Agatha propuso la obra"** dijo Sirius.

Cuatro jóvenes estaban sentados en las mesas de Heaven Jilroom, un lugar para cenar al ritmo de la música clásica, constaba de una pista redonda en donde los chicos si les apetecía podían bailar en ella. Alrededor de esta miles de mesas en donde la comida se les servia. Exclusivo para gente que constaba de tarjetas de crédito doradas. Era bueno excepto por la falta de alcohol, era un lugar para ir a disfrutar de una cena un tanto romántica.

"**Agatha siempre tiene excelentes ideas" **dijo la rubia de senos de silicona.

"**Hace tiempo que la sección de Artes y Humanidades no hace buenas actuaciones"** dijo James secamente.

"**Si bueno, pero…la obra de Fausto será buena, al menos…la trama es interesante"** comentó Myra.

"**Puede ser"** habló James no muy convencido "**Hablemos de otra cosa ¿cuando llegaron?"**

"**El 30 de Octubre"** contestó la rubia "**No recordaba que estudiaras aquí…hasta que entre al salón de trofeos por equivocación y vi tu fotografía…me fascina como se te ve el cabello"**

"**Gracias Linda"** dijo James pasándose una mano por el cabello.

"**Y…bueno…am ¿Han escuchado los nuevos rumores?** preguntó Linda jugando con sus manos un tanto nerviosa.

"**¿Cuáles?"** preguntó James indiferente.

"**Veamos…esta el de Gloria Denker, dicen que es la nueva presidenta del departamento de control escolar"** comenzó Linda sonriendo.

"**Es una completa imbécil yo la conozco, no se como pudo llegar a ese puesto"** dijo Sirius.

"**Ha sido muy amable conmigo"** prosiguió la joven sonriendo delicadamente "**Después, la salud del director se ha deteriorado, se le ve…un tanto distraído y taciturno, dicen que tiene mal de amores"** comentó la joven entre risas.

"**Ese vejestorio taciturno"** exclamó James incrédulo "**Por favor…es un hombre frívolo, nunca me ha agradado, siempre me mira de forma extraña"**

"**Ey…también esta el de Henry Garten, es el nuevo subdirector del departamento de difusión cultural, le arrebato el puesto a Lisbeth Ruan, dicen que hay "algo" de por medio"**

"**Yo escuche que Jaques Bothwell va a pedir la presidencia para el consejo de alumnado de abogacía"** dijo Myra lentamente "**Además…de que bueno Avril Gortz quiere coordinar la fiesta de navidad de este año"**

"**Bueno…¿Quieres bailar Linda?"** pregunto James para no aburrirse.

"**Claro"** dijo la chica sonriendo.

Sirius le hizo una seña de victoria al tiempo que le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a la morena de cabellos rojos.

La pista estaba un tanto vacía había como siete parejas bailando únicamente. La canción de ese momento era "Dos gardenias" la rubia sabia moverse excelentemente se notaba que el ritmo lo llevaba en las venas, su cuerpo era un templo a la hermosura, curvas delirantes, piel extremadamente suave al tiempo que despedía una esencia embriagante. James coloco sus manos en las caderas desnudas de su acompañante, el contacto fue electrizante, la chica rodeo el cuello de James con sus manos bailando al mismo ritmo que él le marcaba, ambos estaban tan enfrascados en lo suyo y no notaron que Sirius y su acompañante se habían evaporado.

El ambiente comenzó a ponerse ligeramente más meloso de lo normal, ambos chicos se pegaron el uno al otro al tiempo que sus pies se movían al ritmo de la tranquila canción. James estaba disfrutando del momento, la música, el olor, los roces y las caricias. Cuando un mesero le toco por el hombro ligeramente, el chico le miró de mala gana frunciendo el ceño, el mesero le entregó una nota sin decir nada mas, James la abrió.

"_James:_

_Necesito que vengas urgentemente al edificio de la hermandad de los Vera Lux, Sirius viene en camino._

_Atte: Remus"_

No entendía que hacia Remus en el edificio de la fraternidad de la Vera Lux, el odiaba ese lugar. La fraternidad en donde los estudiantes de medicina se reunían y confabulaban diferentes cosas, no era del agrado de Remus porque todos los chicos de esa fraternidad eran unos completos idiotas. Tal vez…bueno no era la primera vez que tenían problemas con los chicos de la fraternidad, probablemente Remus necesitaba ayuda. Salio casi corriendo del lugar a su lado una Linda que estaba desconcertada le preguntaba que sucedía. James tomo su preciado Ferrari y se monto en este sin esperar a que Linda se colocara el cinturón de seguridad arranco casi a toda velocidad.

"**Espera James ¿Qué sucede?"** le interrogó Linda agarrándose del asiento.

"**Esta bien si te dejo en la rectoría principal, tengo…asuntos que arreglar"** dijo James ignorando las palabras de la chica.

"**Ehh…si claro"** dijo Linda desconcertada.

James piso freno al pasar por la rectoría principal. Linda se bajo e iba a despedirse de James cuando este arranco de nuevo. La joven pateo el suelo inútilmente, se abrazo a si misma pues el frió comenzaba a helarle hasta los huesos y sus escasos ropajes poco le ayudaban, miro la gran mole que representaban la rectoría principal. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, a esas horas de la noche se veía demasiado tétrica; como aquella noche.

-&-&-

Salto del auto en cuanto pudo. El Mort Darket ya estaba en aquel lugar, suponía que Sirius ya había bajado de su auto, pues no había nadie en el. Corrió a la entrada que encontró abierta y entro en el antiguo edificio en donde residían los miembros de la fraternidad de la Vera lux.

Estaba todo oscuro, recordaba haber pisado un par de veces la fraternidad y hasta donde recordaba no sufrían para pagar la luz, sin embargo no había luz. Grito el nombre de su amigo varias veces corriendo y atravesando diversas puertas de la planta baja, esperó que alguien le contestara mas sin embargo nadie lo hizo, de pronto por algún extraño motivo se sintió…estúpido.

Rebusco entre sus bolsos encontrando el encendedor de plata de marca zippo y lo encendió inmediatamente, la flama alumbro pobremente el lugar. Camino lentamente, se sentía dentro de una extraña novela de terror o de misterio en donde de pronto alguien le saltaría con un mazo o una cierra eléctrica e intentaría matarle. Era malo juntarse con aquella bibliotecaria, "los libros son malos" se dijo para si mismo. Avanzó intentando recordar en donde estaba la entrada. Iodo estaba oscuro, para su desgracia esa noche, era noche de luna nueva.

Llego a lo que suponía era el vestíbulo, según como él recordaba solo estaba la gran escalera de mármol que al llegar al primer piso se bifurcaba y se volvía a unir en el segundo piso en donde de nuevo se bifurcaba y se volvía a unir al tercero así hasta llegar al quinto piso que era el ultimo que conformaba aquella fraternidad. Camino lentamente hasta que dio con el escalón de la escalera, entones dio media vuelta y supuso que a cinco metros a su izquierda debía estar la puerta de cristal que llevaba al pasillo que baja hasta la lavandería, y dos metros hacia la derecha la puerta por en donde debió haber entrado que debía dar con la salida de la fraternidad y enfrente de las escaleras la gran sala de estudio.

Camino hasta la puerta de la derecha, bajo la manija y empujo la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada. Esa era una broma de muy mal gusto¿A quien se le había ocurrido? A Py D. a Je Jo, sea quien fuere el cerebro de aquello debía pagar. Escucho que algo en el primer piso se movía. Corrió escaleras arriba, casi al llegar al final medito ¿izquierda o derecha?

Al verse un tanto indeciso tomo la que las piernas eligieran, el ruido se hacia cada vez mas audible, tenia que estar cerca. Se escuchaban como….¿hachazos? algo que estaban cortando. Un grito resonó por el lugar, los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron terriblemente, de pronto se paro en seco…porque no lo había pensando antes ¿No seria el asesino de Angelica, el que le cito? Había sido demasiado estúpido al ir así; tan viceralmente. Dio media vuelta buscando encontrar algo con que defenderse, tiro las cosas que había sobre la mesa del pasillo intentando encontrar algo, encontrando solamente un viejo candelabro, de plano…aquello parecía una novela de terror.

Consiente de que había hecho mucho ruido ahora se deslizaba lentamente. Se acerco a la primera puerta, pego su oído a la puerta intentando escuchar a través de ella. Algo se movió del otro lado, tomo la perilla, esta giró solita, James la soltó y se pego a la pared del lado izquierdo con el candelabro alzado y listo para atacar, la puerta se abrió lentamente, una sombra salio del lugar, James le ataco sin piedad….

"**Aaaaaahhhhh"** gritaron ambos contrincantes cuando las armas chocaron estridentemente.

James intento atacar de nuevo con su candelabro cuando este le fue arrebatado de las manos sin poder hacer nada. James estaba dispuesto a comenzar la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo cuando la punta de algo punzo-cortante le toco el pecho, el chico se congeló en su lugar esperando lo peor, de un solo movimiento encendió de nuevo el encendedor.

"**¿Remus?"** gritó James aliviado.

"**Ah eres tu James"** dijo Remus en un suspiró llevándose una mano al pecho.

"**Espera…¿estas bien?"** le preguntó James "**No te hicieron nada los de la hermandad"**

"**¿De que hablas?"** le cuestionó Remus desconcertado.

"**Tu…me enviaste una nota, pidiendo…¿ayuda?"** explicó James.

"**Yo no te envié nada, Sirius me envió una nota, se metió de nuevo en problemas con George"** se defendió Remus y James frunció el ceño.

"**No te sientes ligeramente estúpido"** murmuro James.

"**Fue una celada"** acertó a decir Remus indiferente "**Escuche un grito pisos arriba"**

"**Si. Yo también vamos"**

Ambos chicos subieron en silencio intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, escogieron ir por la derecha y caminaron cautelosamente. Ningún ruido se escuchó en aquel lugar. James cuidaba que la flama del encendedor no se le apagara.

"**No crees que eso delataría tu posición"** dijo Remus secamente girándose un poco para verle.

James apagó la flama inmediatamente "**¿Piensas que es él?"** preguntó el chico y Remus a su manera asintió. James iba a preguntarle algo mas cuando escucharon de nuevo un grito proveniente del piso de arriba, ambos dieron media vuelta y corrieron estrepitosamente hacia las escaleras. Las subieron lo mas rápido posible giraron a la izquierda en donde el sonido se hacia mas fuerte, corrieron rápidamente. James sintió que paso a lado de un algo, pero antes de preguntarle a Remus, un ruido semejante a dos costales de papas chocando se escucho.

"**¡.¡Diablos!.!"** bramó una voz molesta.

"**¡Joder levántate!"** ordenó Remus.

"**Mierda si te me quitas de encima con mucho gusto"**

James encendió por tercera ocasión el encendedor.

"**Joder James apaga eso ¿me quieres quemar el cabello acaso?"** dijo Sirius furioso apartando el encendedor y tocándose el cabello para comprobar que estaba intacto.

"**Diablos Sirius tienes la cabeza muy dura"** se quejó Remus.

"**No hay que ser genios para saberlo"** comento James.

Remus soltó una risita que fue convertida en una seca tos ante el tremendo gruñido que Sirius profirió.

"**Bueno estamos aquí lo tres ¿Quién mas puede estar aquí?"** dijo James.

"**La pelirroja"** dijeron Remus y Sirius a la vez.

"**Tu también piensas ¿Qué es él?"** preguntó James.

"**La nota era muy breve¿Por qué mas deberíamos de estar encerrados?"** le cuestionó Sirius "**Conexión de ideas James, lógica, eso es sencillo"**

El tercer grito fue lanzado al aire, los tres chicos se precipitaron a la primera puerta que encontraron. Los forcejeos y jalones provenían de la sala contigua, James busco la puerta que les conectaba, la abrió rápidamente y…

Fibras húmedas chocaron contra él irremediablemente. En la total oscuridad un cuerpo cayó sobre él con todo su peso y rigor. Se encontró con una respiración agitada sobre su pecho, estambre frió y húmedo se le pego a la cara, unos brazos desnudos le aprisionaban contra el suelo.

Antes de poder protestar la cosa que estaba sobre de él se levanto y volvió a la carga parecía conocer el lugar pues nunca le escucharon tropezar con algo. James se levantó inmediatamente. Remus le tomo por la mano y ambos corrieron por el lugar tras la joven que perseguía a su atacante. Corrieron hasta el último piso, diferentes pisadas resonaban por todo el lugar. Una sonaba firme y llana, otra inconcisa y pegajosa, otra seca, una rítmica y la otra tamborilearte. Sirius que iba a la cabeza de los tres jóvenes choco contra una mesa o quizás un sillón, Remus tuvo que empujar a James hacia atrás para evitar que ambos tropezaran, bardeando el mueble ambos chicos siguieron su camino.

La joven corría por delante de ellos, el asesino pareció saltar del quinto piso lanzándose al vació. Lily abrió de par en par los ventanales del lugar con todas sus fuerzas.

Sintiéndose caer al suelo la joven se agarro desesperadamente de las manijas de ambos ventanales, los pies le estaban fallando y le comenzaban a temblar.

Viendo un objeto volar directamente hacia ella, la chica cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final, algo la jalo repentinamente hacia adentro, cayendo al suelo siendo protegida del objeto que había lanzando. Ahogando un grito, escucho el ruido seco y estridente que el objeto produjo, se aferro a su protector desesperadamente. Estaba completamente horrorizada.

Le ayudo a levantarse, las manos le temblaban y estaban completamente heladas, le rodeo con un brazo para tratar de reconfortarla aspirando su fresco aroma a roció matinal, el cabello húmedo se le pegaba un poco al cuerpo haciéndola temblar.

Remus encendió una vela "**Tienen cosas interesantes por aquí"** murmuro el chico.

"**¿Tenias un encendedor?"** preguntó Sirius.

"**Si enciendo una luz en la oscuridad es mas fácil encontrarme"** dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros "**¿Te encuentras bien?"** le preguntó el joven a Lily.

La chica se abrazo a si misma asintiendo levemente, se pasó una mano por los cabellos húmedos, estaba considerablemente pálida y parecía que estaba apunto de entrar en un ataque de histeria.

"**Ey Tranquila ya todo acabo"** dijo James lentamente.

"**Esto es lo que aventó el asesino…o psicópata o lo que sea"** dijo Sirius indiferente al estado de la joven.

Sirius mostró la pequeña caja, esta se abría por la mitad extrajo un papel y lo extendió, con una caligrafía que representaba la de los tres chicos del lugar una frase que decía así:

"_Sabía a qué hora se levantaba por las mañanas, a quién veía durante el día, y a qué hora se iba a dormir. Sabía que leía en la cama, por las noches, recostada en sus almohadones. Conocía el títu­lo del libro que estaba leyendo y sabía que lo ponía boca abajo sobre la mesa de noche para marcar el lugar cuando por fin apagaba la luz."_

Adjunta a esta diversas fotografías.

"**Nos esta vigilando"** dijo Sirius furioso.

"**Eso es obvio"** señaló Remus.

"**Este solo era una aviso"** afirmó James indiferente "**Creo que quiere jugar con nosotros"**

"**Bueno…no pensaba que se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados"** aseveró Remus secamente "**Tenemos que tener mas cuidado"**

"**Júramelo"** habló Sirius sarcásticamente.

"**Después de todo a quien le ha ido peor es a ti"** dijo Remus mirando a la pelirroja.

Lily seguía abrazándose a si misma intentando no temblar demasiado. Hasta ese momento los tres no había reparado en el estado de la chica. Empapada por completo solo un ligero camisón blanco le cubría, sin zapatos, sin nada.

"**¿Te ha hecho algo?"** preguntó Remus lentamente, la joven negó con la cabeza "**¿Entonces?"** pregunto el joven

"**¿Estarías tu tan tranquilo si de repente despiertas en un lugar completamente oscuro en medio de una bañera de hielo?"** le gritó la joven.

"**Creo que no"** murmuro Remus reprimiéndose por su falta de tacto "**¿Pero no te hizo nada?"**

"**¡No me saco un riñón idiota!"** le contesto Lily alterada.

Sirius se agacho ligeramente hacia atrás para ver si era cierto.

"**Es una leyenda urbana Sirius"** terció Remus indiferente "**¿Cómo sucedió?"**

"**Acababa de ducharme, de pronto un todo fue oscuridad y…"** la joven medito sus palabras tratando de recordar algo "**No supe mas hasta que me levante en la bañera de hielo, debió de haber sido un somnífero inhalante"** supuso.

"**Puede ser"** comento Remus secamente "**¿Pero porque hacerte eso? A nosotros solo nos envió una nota, no será que…"**

Sirius lanzó un bufido indescriptible "**¿Bromeas?"** dijo el chico como si estuviera señalando lo obvio "**Vamos…solo mírala…es…horrenda"** dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca de asco "**No creo que este tan desesperado para eso"**

"**Gracias, por los detalles no me refería a eso"** contestó Remus molesto.

"**Además…ella solita se lo busco"** añadió Sirius acentuando su ironía.

"**Mira…si habláramos de Linda, o Melinda podría creer eso. Digo…ellas tienen…atractivo visual, y andan con ropas provocativas ¿Pero ella?…"** dijo James fríamente "**Por favor…ni en sueños podría sucederle eso"**

"**James…"** dijo Remus reprovatoriamente

"**Je, siempre tengo la razón"** dijo Sirius altivamente "**Pero, me refería a que…nosotros venimos aquí por creer que un amigo estaba en peligro"** comenzó a explicar Sirius frescamente "**Es tonto pero es al verdad"** James estuvo de acuerdo con Sirius "**Sin embargo ella…a este pedazo de mármol frió"** dijo Sirius señalando a Lily "**¿Qué carajos le va a importar un amigo? Vamos Remus sabes que tengo razón, si le hubiesen enviado una nota de que estábamos en peligro ¿crees que hubiera venido? Ella misma lo ha dicho: Nada ni nadie le importa¡No Siente!"** dijo Sirius duramente "**Es un razonamiento lógico por parte del asesino ¿para que molestarse en intentar convencer a esta cosa de corazón tan seco, de ir en ayuda de un amigo? Es mas fácil dormirla y llevarla hasta el lugar de los hechos, no tiene porque desperdiciar su tiempo"**

Solo el silencio nocturno acompaño a aquel pensamiento. Remus miro de mala gana a Sirius, podía tener toda la razón sin embargo sus palabras habían sonado tan duras, tan…déspotas, como si él fuese todo sentimiento.

James bajo la vista, también había sentido las cuchillas hirientes que Sirius le había lanzado a la pelirroja.

"**Me voy a dormir, no tengo porque desperdiciar mas mi tiempo. No me apetece estar cerca de un témpano de hielo, mucho menos si este es…espantoso"** los pasos de Sirius lentamente se fueron distanciando poco a poco.

James miró como Remus apretaba fuertemente la vela con su mano, a la luz de su vela parecía estar molesto, el ruido de algo ligero cayendo al suelo le hizo volver la vista hacia la chica.

Algunos mechones de color rojo le caían sobre el rostro cubriéndole parte de este, sus manos estaban unidas sobre su estomago, las puntas de sus pies estaban ligeramente inclinadas hacia adentro. Así a merced de la oscuridad bañada tenuemente por una escasa casi nula luz, lucia tan débil, tan vulnerable, tan….normal.

James se mordió los labios sin saber que decir o que hacer, intento decirle algo pero…una gota completamente cristalina rodó sobre su mejilla, los ojos arandano del chico se abrieron como platos, la tristeza que reflejaban aquellas preciosas esmeraldas le partió el corazón por completo.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

UU lo se ¡Pueden lincharme! Por tardarme ¡Años! En actualizar, pero…actualice ¿es lo importante no:P (Nah la vdd es que no tengo perdón) ahora…mmm, bueno espero les haya gustado el capi - a mi en lo particular si y…haber si actualizo la próxima semana J ¿vale?

Y bueno….si, tiene toda la razón siento haberme comportado como una niña caprichosa, así que…continuare con el finc hasta el fina ¡Así me dejen un review por capi! O ninguno…u.u

_Asesino Serial:_ _Jack Kevorkian "Doctor Muerte"  
_

_ "Ayudó" a morir a más de cien personas, que no sufrían una enfermedad terminal. Les inyectaba altas cantidades de sustancias nocivas (generalmente morfina)_

**Reviews:**

**KmZilita-H, Princessa-BlackPotterianna, Kuzan:** os he contestado por vía reply si nos les avisa háganme saber para enviarles sus contestaciones y de desearlo os respondo dentro del finc, como ustedes deseen.

**Lazenca Daidouji:** Bueno...sabes que me encanta tus amenazas y zapatazos (Me pregunto seriamente si no soy masoquista) y pues..a mi me encanta ese asesino, y veras...resulta ser que la mayoría de los mejores asesino seriales son gente con un nivel de cultura muy alto. En serio ve las fichas de los mejores asesinos y encontraras a personas muy, muy inteligentes y con un amplio nivel de cultura, así que...no es de sorprenderse. Claro hay casos en que el asesino es un grandísimo bruto, pero son pocos ;) weno pues aquí vuelvo una vez mas a la carga ¡Himitsu!

**Tomoe:** U.U ya se...ya se, me tarde pero ¡Aqui toy! sigo viva! XDDDDD veamos...aquí otro capi para confundir ;) lo se! para complicar las cosas solo yo...XD ¿pero que seria de las historias sin tanto misterio:D espero que...este capitulo te haya dejando mas dudas de las que te haya resulto (Si es que resolvio algo...jejejeje) weno nos vemos amigis! esta semana van dos ¡Murder y Feeling el viernes!

**Pach:** Primero ¡Gracias por leer esta historia! si muchas gracias por tomate tu tiempo para leer las desvariaciones de esta loca y sádica autora. Y pues aqui les traigo un nuevo capi y muy pronto otro ;) espero verte por aquí.

**LIZzy:** Weeei! si estoy viva XDDDD. Y creo que tienes razón, bueno...después de todo este finc no es algo "fácil" de comprender, se tiene que tener puestos todos los sentidos y además se pide (al menos yo lo veo así) conocer algunos libros, ya que de ello va la historia ¿Tu que opinas? bueno...pues ¡Muchas gracias! por leer este finc, en serio me alegra que les interese tanto y ¡claro que continuare este finc! . ¡Hasta el final!

-

Weno dejen comentarios ¿si?

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

-

_Proximo Capitulo_: **Capitulo 5: "Hablando del Desdichado Amor"**


	6. 5 Hablando del desdichado Amor

Capitulo 5: Hablando del desdichado Amor

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_Ella lo había matado, pero únicamente porque él se lo pidió y sólo para entregarle a otro nivel de existencia. La razón por la que no hizo el viaje con él fue porque estaba esperando que sus dos hijos crecieran y se emanciparan._

"_Martina Zimmerman"_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Entro por la puerta principal tirando sus cosas al suelo. Viernes por la noche con un silencio sepultural, en realidad no le sorprendía y creía que era normal. Ni James ni Sirius debían de estar en el lugar, siempre se iban de parranda y llegaban a altas horas de la madrugada con sus respectivas mujeres. Era algo normal en ellos.

Queriendo descansar un poco después del exhausto examen al que fue sometido tras revisar doce cadáveres lo más que deseaba era tirarse en el sillón y descansar. Avanzando hasta la sala descubrió las luces encendidas, suponía que James o Sirius debieron de haberlas dejado encendidas, pero más sorpresa fue verlos a los dos sentados con un libro en mano.

"**Me equivoque de dimensión"** dijo Remus sorprendido.

"**Hemos tomado una decisión"** aseveró Sirius.

"**Una muy grande"** asintió Remus.

"**No queremos vernos tan ignorantes delante de esa tía miss inteligencia 2005, así que leeremos mas que ella"** dijo Sirius y James asintió.

"**Es un buen propósito¿Cuál es motivo?"** inquirió Remus.

"**No la quiero cerca"** gruñó.

"**Vamos Sirius…ella es una biblioteca andante, nunca podrás superarla en eso"** dijo Remus seriamente "**Puedes intentarlo, y aun así, necesitamos de ella"**

"**¿Por qué?"** preguntó Sirius molesto.

"**Sabes la respuesta, no podemos hacerla a un lado así porque si"** dijo Remus

"**Tiene un…no se que, que puede adivinar el pensamiento…"** comentó James.

"**¡James creí que me apoyabas!"** chilló Sirius.

"**Si, pero…yo no quería hacerla a un lado"** se excusó James "**Solo…quiero saber las mismas cosas que ella"**

"**Sigues teniendo tu complejo de superioridad"** murmuró Remus asqueado "**Hagan lo que mejor les plazca"**

"**Gracias, ya lo sabíamos"** dijo Sirius ácidamente.

"**No se vayan a desvelar…leyendo libros"** se burló Remus sonriendo.

00

De nuevo se encontraba en el mismo dilema de hace semanas. Las frías palabras del "niño fashionista" le habían herido el orgullo ¿Qué se creía ese patán? Como si el fuera doctor corazón, como si el pudiera entender su razón de ser. Él no era mas que un maldito hijo de perra que la vida le había dado todo, nunca se había esforzado para obtener algo, todo lo tenia al alcance de las manos, nunca había sufrido por comida o vestimenta. Jamás había pasado por la desesperación de no saber si comer o pagar la luz, pasar días enteros de insomnio para poder sacar buenas notas y tener la oportunidad de seguir estudiando. Él nunca había sufrido de eso, y sin embargo se atreve a criticarla, a alzar la voz y acusarla de ser una insensible ¿Quién diablos se creía¿Acaso Dios?

Alzo una vez más su rostro en una pose orgullosa. No era una insensible y lo iba a demostrar. Toco la puerta firmemente, esta vez no tardaron mucho en abrir.

"**Buenos días pelirroja"** le saludó el joven alegremente.

"**Buenos días Decálogo"** contestó la joven.

"**No estoy para nadie Remus"** se escucho una voz desde el fondo.

"**No es para mi una lastima"** dijo la pelirroja entrando a la cocina con Remus.

"**Ah eres tu, bueno…era por si había una chica, no una cosa"** dijo Sirius maliciosamente.

Lily ignoro el comentario de Sirius "**Aquí esta, mas le vale que lo regresen en una semana"** dijo Lily colocando un viejo libro grande, grueso y pesado sobre la mesa.

James sonrió detrás de la cucharada de cereal que comía.

"**Grafiafs"** dijo James indiferente.

"**La nobleza pierde cada vez mas su temple"** dijo Lily molesta al escuchar a James hablar con comida en la boca.

"**He estado pensando"** comenzó a decir Remus, los chicos notaron como la joven se abstenía de hacer un comentario. "**Creo que bueno estamos ante un asesino en serie"** fue el chico al grano.

"**¿Un asesino en serie?"** preguntó Lily desconcertada.

"**No hay lógica entre los muertos"** agregó Sirius.

"**A menos que haya conexión en que Angelica era miss perfección 2005, y Julius el capitán del club de ajedrez"** dijo James jugando con su desayuno.

"**Solo encontramos que ambos fueron muertos relacionando su muerte a libros"** dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

"**Que tal esto. El asesino comete un error al dejarse ver el rostro y ahora persigue a quienes lo vieron"** dijo Lily secamente.

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio, sonaba tan…obvio.

"**No lo creo, mira ¿Por qué hacerlo¿Quién iba a creerle¿Para que arriesgarse?"** dijo Sirius.

"**Por que tal vez es muy conocido"** respondió Lily.

"**Puede ser"** dijo Sirius mirándola fijamente "**Tal vez es alguien que…quiera conquistar al mundo"** termino de decir el joven burlonamente.

"**Mira matar a Angelica para sus conocidos dolió, pero…Angelica era…nadie, ya se, me vas a decir tenia millones de contactos, la comunidad le quería, era…como señorita caridad. Pero no tenia ninguna utilidad"** dijo James firmemente.

"**Excepto cuando te conectaba con los profesores que hacen los exámenes"** dijo Sirius divertido "**En cuanto a la popularidad…no era hermosa, era…linda así, linda a secas. No sabia nada mas de lo que aparentaba, era un persona demasiado inocente…y medio bobilla para el asunto del cotilleo. La gente no confiaba mucho en ella"**

"**Su mente inocente y olvidadiza le hacia decir cosas…imprudentes"** afirmó Remus.

"**Lo se"** se limitó a decir Lily "**Un asesino en serie…si es mas probable, pero entonces….¿porque lo hace?"**

"**No lo sabemos…¿Hay un libro que te deje traumado de por vida?"** inquirió James.

"**Cualquiera"** contestó Lily "**Depende del momento en el que lo leas y el enfoque que le des"** les explicó la joven "**Por ejemplo…mientras que para algunos "Los hornos de Hitler" representa solo una historia mas de la segundo guerra mundial, para otros se les hace un libro despiadado, capaz de hacerle tener pesadillas"** dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

"**Entonces…no sabemos quien será su próxima victima"** dijo Remus.

"**No, solo los libros los conecta y aun así…hay una leve conexión"**

"**Esperen…si mata conforme a los libros…debe de leerlos cierto"** dijo Sirius lentamente.

"**Wow ni Sherlock Holmes hubiera dado con esa pista"** dijo Lily sarcásticamente.

"**Calla y escucha, si los tiene que leer, tiene que…tomarlos de algún lugar ¿no?"** todos asintieron "**¿En donde hay muchos libros?"** dijo Sirius sonriendo.

"**¿La biblioteca?"** murmuró James.

"**¿Quieres decir que el asesino ronda por la biblioteca?"** especuló Remus.

"**Si, tiene que ser uno de esos nerdos que se encierra a leer libros"** dijo Sirius firmemente.

"**Ey, genio fashonista, tu teoría tiene un error de cómo el trescientos por ciento, que tal, que el asesino compra los libros"** dijo Lily.

"**Entonces podemos entrar y revisar la lista de libros vendidos en la librería de Hogwarts"** dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

"**Y que tal que fue un regalo de su mama"**

Sirius miro a Lily molesto…tenia que ser tan pesimista.

"**Al menos podemos intentarlo ¿no?"** dijo Remus "**Tu puedes controlar el préstamo de libros, puedes revisar si hay…alguien que haya leído ambos libros recientemente"**

"**Puede servir"** dijo Lily no muy convencida.

"**No seas tan pesimista, anda…que es buena teoría"** dijo James.

"**No soy pesimista, soy realista"** se limito a decir Lily fríamente.

"**Anda lo que quieras"** dijo James indiferente.

00

Empujo el carrito con todas sus fuerzas, últimamente la biblioteca tenia muchísimo movimiento, la gente entraba en ella a grandes masas, y siempre era tan desordenada por mas enormes letreros que pusieran de "Aquí se depositan los libros consultados" los chicos siempre terminando dejándolos tirados por todos lados. Era un fastidio y más aun las miles de basuritas diarias producto de la ingesta de alimentos de contrabando. Estaba harta de todo aquello, pero su deber como amante empedernida de los libros no le permitía dejar los libros en el desamparo ¿Qué tal que alguien los dañaba¡Que horror, que catástrofe, que tragedia! Estaba colocando los libros provenientes de Italia cuando alguien le tapo los ojos.

"**Glaucia, por favor estoy trabajando"** dijo Lily secamente.

"**Vaya y yo pensé que te daría una sorpresa"** expresó la joven colocando una mano en su cintura.

"**Pues ya vez que no ¿Necesitas un libro?"** preguntó Lily hoscamente.

"**No…en lo absoluto acabo de terminar de leer el que nos dejaron de tarea"** dijo Glaucia indiferente "**Sabes…el café de hace unos días me supo amargo, quería ir por otro"**

"**Lo lamento tengo mucho trabajo como puedes observar"** gruñó Lily subiendo por una gran escalera metálica para poder llegar hasta las estanterías de arriba.

"**Vamos Lily…te ayudare"** dijo Glaucia.

"**Glaucia ¡no! Yo tengo cosas que hacer y…"**

"**Me intrigan esos…chicos, son los famosísimos merodeadores ¿no?"** dijo Glaucia repentinamente.

"**¿Y?"**

"**Pues…porque esos…chicos tan lindos, andan tras de ti…¿acaso tú?"** le cuestionó Glaucia con una mirada inquisidora.

"**No tengo nada que ver con ellos, solo…fue un error, ellos querían un libro y yo era la única a su alcance. Los acababa de conocer"** afirmo Lily firmemente "**No saques ideas erróneas"**

"**Bueno…es que me pareció que…tenían cierta…cercanía"** comentó Glaucia encogiéndose de hombros "**Es todo"**

"**Ninguna"** afirmó la joven.

"**Es una lastima, con lo guapos que son"** exclamó Glaucia haciendo un gesto de enamorada.

Lily hizo una mueca de asco con la cara "**Son….horribles"**

Glaucia rió divertida "**Eres todo un caso Lily"**

"**Has hablado demasiado ahora vete"** dijo Lily.

Glaucia suspiró profundamente "**Tenemos mucho tiempo sin hablar. Bueno…mis conversaciones contigo no pasan de quince minutos en periodos de…tres semanas"** se quejó la joven.

"**No tengo nada que contar"**

"**O no lo quieres decir"** protestó Glaucia.

"**Largo"** murmuró Lily.

Glaucia miro a Lily, siempre tan callada, tan silenciosa, tan…introvertida.

"**¿Donde pongo estos?"** preguntó Glaucia señalando unos libros de pastas de colores.

Tras sus gruesas gafas de fondo de botella la chica observo como su compañera se alejaba de ella. Glaucia era una chica amable, divertida, demasiado bocazas, platicaba hasta por los codos. Desde que se habían conocido, Glaucia intentaba platicar a menudo con ella. Jamás se había dado por vencida tarde a tarde Glaucia se acercaba a Lily para animarla a salir, a ver la vida, a vivir fuera de su añejo mundo de libros enmohecidos. No había tenido demasiada suerte.

Lily se movió de aquella sección lentamente mientras colocaba unos libros. Llegó a la sección de América; libros de ficción. Se detuvo para observar la gran estantería de Reader´s Digest. Paso sus manos por el lomo de los libros y finalmente tomo uno. Abrió el libro en la pagina en donde un chico meditando observando atentamente un tablero, meditando donde colocar una pequeña pieza de ajedrez "Jaque Perpetuo" era todo tan difuso. Cerró los ojos pasando las hojas del libro indiferente¿Por qué¿Por qué elegir ese libro¿Cuál era la conexión?

Las imágenes de fragmento de los libros le llegaban al cerebro como fuegos artificiales¿Cómo seria el próximo asesinato¿Quién seria la víctima¿Cuál seria el funesto libro¿Cómo saberlo¿Quién¿Quién?

El libro resbalo de sus manos al tiempo que su cuerpo se pasmaba por completo. El sonido de la dura tapa contra el suelo resonó por todo el lugar, reboto el libro dos veces antes de caer al suelo y abrir en la pagina numero ciento cincuenta y seis.

"**¡Lilian!"** gritó Glaucia.

Lily volvió la vista hacia atrás.

"**¿Qué?"** preguntó Lily.

"**La sirena ¿acaso no la escuchas?"** le señaló Glaucia.

Lily frunció el ceño, pero la mano de Glaucia la jalo repentinamente fuera del pasillo bajando estrepitosamente por las escaleras en forma de caracol. Ambas jóvenes salieron del recinto.

"**Vayan a casa ¡rápido!"** gritó la señora Baldacci.

Glaucia asintió tomando llevando a Lily arrastras de la biblioteca. La pelirroja no entendía que sucedía. Toda la calle era un desastre, chicos y chichas corrían desesperadamente hacia todas direcciones. Un joven paso demasiado cerca de ella, Lily salio casi volando metros hacia atrás, la mano de Glaucia se le resbalo. Otro mas pasó por el otro lado, los dedos de Glaucia se le escurrieron como agua. Escuchó que su amiga le llamaba pero ella era llevada por una corriente de gente que caminaba sin sentido completamente histérica. Calor, hacia mucho calor, empujones, pisotones, alguien le gritaba. Gente a su alrededor, un ronroneo alguien la empujaba hacia la calle y…

La puerta metálica se abrió repentinamente "**Adentro"** le gritó la voz.

Estiro la mano, alguien la jalo fuertemente. El fuerte arrancón la pego a su asiento, susurros en la noche, "_Tengo que decirte algo importante" _carne lacerada, castidad manchada.

Las calles pasaron a velocidades vertiginosas. Las letras de los libros antiguos le pasaban demasiado rápido por la cabeza. Todo giraba en su entorno, susurros a lo lejos, gritos distantes ficticios el resonar de una voz, el dulce sonido del silencio y de pronto…

"**Cuidado"** grito James "**¿.¡Acaso eres tonta!.?"**

James se quitó el cinturón y reviso inmediatamente el golpe que le sangraba de la frente.

"**¿Te duele?"** preguntó el chico limpiándole la herida con un pañuelo "**Pensé que eras mas lista¿Que tonta olvida ponerse el cinturón de seguridad?…y con estos imbéciles sobre las aceras…"**

"**Como tú"** respondió la joven.

"**Sabes algo, amo tu sentido del humor"** dijo James sarcásticamente, mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia "**No creo que sea muy profundo, Remus te revisara en cuanto lleguemos. Detén esto unos segundos ¿quieres?"**

Lily se llevo la mano a la frente en donde sus dedos rozaron las manos de James sintiéndose tonta. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, aquello era como en los libros de romance de la nada…todo te parece superfluo.

"**¿Podrías soltarme la mano?"** dijo James con desagrado.

Lily quitó su mano dejando caer el pañuelo sobre sus rodillas.

"**Vaya que eres torpe"** dijo James.

"**¿Por qué?"** le cuestionó Lily de pronto.

"**¿Ein?"**

"**¿Por qué crees que lo haga¿Por qué mata¿Por qué jugar con nosotros?"** pregunto Lily.

"**No lo se...pelirroja¿Ella era importante para ti?"** inquirió James mirándola a los ojos.

Una vez mas a James le recorrió un ligero espasmo por el cuerpo. Con el enfrenon que tuvo que dar, los lentes de la pelirroja se habían caído al suelo. Los mechones rojillos le caían por la frente ligeramente dándole un aspecto de pajarillo desorientado, sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes brillaban intensamente, buscando con desesperación alguna una respuesta.

"**¿Quién?"** pregunto la joven.

"**No tienes porque decírmelo. Yo lo se"** dijo James lentamente "**Era una buena chica, una muy buena chica. No se merecía eso, pase lo que pase…te ayudare a dar con el asesino. Tienes mi palabra"**

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron como platos reflejando el asombro de Lily. Aguas cristalinas comenzaban a lubricar sus hermosos ojos haciéndolos temblar y dándole a ella un aspecto de enorme fragilidad.

James encendió de nuevo el auto y lo puso en marcha.

"**Será mejor que te pongas ese pañuelo en la frente, así dejara de escurrirte la sangre"** dijo James.

"**¿Por qué me ayudas?"**

El auto se detuvo una vez mas.

"**Llegamos"** dijo James.

Ambos bajaron del auto y caminaron un tanto separados. Lily observo el lugar; el dormitorio de chicas.

"**Este es…el dormitorio de chicas…aquí vivimos muchas jóvenes"** dijo Lily.

"**Si…es la gran guardería de niñas"** exclamó James secamente.

"**Esta…ardiendo"** murmuró Lily.

"**Hay un incendio"** le corrigió James.

El décimo piso de gran edificio estaba ardiendo en su parte este.

"**Los rumores dicen que el incendio comenzó en un cuarto vació. El sospechoso es un hombre al cual no le vieron el rostro, o no lo recuerdan ¿te suena?"** preguntó James.

"**Creo"** murmuró Lily.

Lily avanzó entre la gente de la mano de James quien le arrastro hasta la parte posterior del edificio, lo mas cerca de la pared de este, donde Remus y Sirius les esperaban.

"**El incendio se ha extendido al noveno, onceavo y doceavo piso"** les informó Remus.

"**Es una locura del otro lado, chicas corriendo, gritándose empujándose sacando cosas. Es un desastre"** se quejó Sirius.

"**Es natural no quieren perderlo todo"** dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

Hasta aquel entonces a Lily la mente se le aclaro ¡El edificio entero estaba en llamas! . ¡Sus cosas estaban en su cuarto¡Todas sus cosas, si el incendio seguía como iba lo perdería TODO!

La mueca de sorpresa que se dibujo en el rostro de la joven, desconcertó a los chicos.

"**¿Acabas de descubrir al asesino?"** preguntó Sirius.

La joven murmuró algo indescifrable, cuando James iba preguntar ella dio media vuelta repentinamente y hecho a correr.

Los tres chicos le siguieron. La joven se adentro entre el gentío, James y Remus miraron con horror como la joven se abalanzaba sobre la puerta de entrada al edificio.

Lily estiro el brazo para abrir la puerta cuando algo la jalo fuertemente hacia atrás.

"**Ni lo pienses por un solo segundo"** le dijo James

"**¡Suéltame! Tengo que ir…"** gritó Lily tratando de safarse de James

"**No puedes pelirroja ¡Hay un incendio!"** dijo Sirius jalándola "**¿Acaso estas loca?"**

"**Pero mis cosas están ahí adentro"** señaló Lily luchando contra ambos jóvenes.

"**Olvídalo puedes lastimarte"** dijo Remus.

"**Pero…¡Es todo lo que tengo!"** dijo Lily desesperada "**Estoy en el séptimo piso…¡puedo lograrlo!"**

"**Ni lo intentes"** dijo James arrastrándola lejos de la puerta.

"**Pero…pero"** murmuro Lily.

Un estallido se escucho por arriba de sus cabezas. Los cuatro se pegaron a la pared debajo de los pequeños alfeizares que se abultaban en la pared. Lily escucho a los cristales caer a u alrededor.

"**¡Viste nos pudiste haber matado a todos!"** grito Sirius histérico.

La chica estaba aferrada a la pared con una cara pálida y sudorosa.

"**Clámate Sirius, tranquilízate"** dijo Remus lentamente.

"**¡Demente, loca!"** gritó Sirius agitando los brazos.

Lily se dejo caer al suelo lentamente. James observó a Sirius dar círculos por el lugar gritando estupidez y media.

"**Ya Sirius no te pongas de histérico"** dijo Remus tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo

"**¡Imagínate…estaría como ese tío que esta ahí arriba luchando con el fuego…¡loca! Entrar en un incendio"** dijo Sirius apuntando hacia arriba.

"**Vamos pelirroja"** dijo James colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de ella.

Lily encogió las piernas instintivamente. James escucho algo duro y pesado caer al suelo. Sirius dejo de gritar y de pasearse. Remus se quedo petrificado en el lugar en donde estaba.

James lentamente giro la cabeza. Cual visión dantesca enfrente de él, el cuerpo inerte de una joven se encontraba tendido en el suelo con la cabeza ensangrentada.

"**¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** gritó Lily histéricamente aterrada.

Sirius se apoyo en Remus, su corazón se le había paralizado durante unos segundos. Todo su cuerpo se había paralizado durante varios minutos.

"**¡Oh por dios, oh por dios!"** chilló Sirius agudamente.

Remus se acerco a la joven con el corazón en la garganta. Era doctor, era doctor y había visto ya muchos casos horripilantes. Nada sucedería, nada había sucedido, nada...

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Remus se quedo paralizado, lenta y dolorosamente abrió una de sus manos, una estrella de metal barato rodó al suelo seguido de un pequeño lirio blanco de papel. El joven reunió valor y se acerco a ella, le tomo de la mano y sintió como ella se la apretaba ligeramente. Llevó una de sus manos al cuello para tomarle el pulso.

Sus ojos se cerraron, su mano dejo de apretarle. Sirius cayó al suelo de sentón, completamente blanco y con los ojos bien abiertos.

&-&-&

Observando como las hojas de los árboles se caían, los chicos llegaron hasta la casa de color blanco de número doscientos setenta y cinco en donde una vez mas entorno a la mesa de centro de roble los cuatro chicos meditaban sobre lo acontecido.

Sirius fue directo a la cocina y se preparo una bebida.

"**Es demasiado fuerte"** se quejo Remus.

"**¡Lo que acabo de ver fue peor!"** gruño Sirius "**Una tía cayó al suelo y se estampo en este ¡Justo a mis pies!"**

"**No necesitamos mas histéricos"** gruñó James.

"**Ten un poco de corazón"** susurró Lily.

"**No es el punto a discutir. Esto te interesa mas a ti que a mi"** dijo Remus entregándole a Lily un lirio blanco de papel y una estrella de metal barato. La joven frunció el ceño "**Al caer ella tenia eso en sus manos"**

Lily tomo la flor entre sus manos y la observo por un buen rato. Una chica había caído así como así ¿En un incendio? La gente se desesperaba y se lanzaba al vació con tal de no morir quemada, aunque…

"**Crees que"** murmuró Lily mirando a Remus.

"**Todo puede ser pero…estoy segura de que si voy a aventarme no cargaría conmigo eso"** dijo Remus "**Mucho menos se lo daría a un desconocido"**

Lily asintió, tomo al lirio por el tallo. Había sido elaborado con suma delicadeza, observo el buen trabajo de la papiroflexia. Era casi perfecto, a pesar de estar hecho con papel lucia tener las curvas de un lirio.

"**Ya pues….tuvimos una suerte al poder esfumarnos del lugar"** dijo Sirius "**No quería que alguien me estuviera acosando en este momento con peguntas. Necesito otro trago"**

"**¿Quiénes algo de tomar pelirroja?"** preguntó Remus.

"**Agua"** murmuró la chica.

James estaba sentado enfrente a la chica, su abundante cabellera enredada brillaba ligeramente bajo la luz del lugar. Sus ojos hinchados de llorar miraban embobados la flor, el joven frunció el ceño ¿Qué buscaba en aquella flor de papel? Acaso nunca le habían regalado una flor, sonrió con sorna para si¿Qué demente lo haría?

"**Doble para ti, triple para mi"** dijo una voz a su lado. James le ignoró olímpicamente mirando fijamente a la chica "**Eh que observas ¿La fealdad extrema?"**

La pelirroja alzo la vista con el ceño fruncido, miro a su atacante fieramente. Sirius hizo un mohín de desagrado. James observo a la figura de Sirius alejarse después de que James tomara su vaso. Una vez mas los ojos verdes le miraban fijamente, con aquella profundidad, con aquella intensidad que le hacían perderse en la infinidad de sus diferente tonos.

"**Aquí tienes pelirroja"** dijo Remus entregándole un vaso de agua

Lily lo tomo suavemente, con la otra mano.

"**Que horrible, que poco original….yo nunca regalaría una bobada como esta¡que pobre!"** exclamó Sirius mirando la flor que Lily tenia en una de sus manos.

"**Algunos son mas detallistas que otros…y mas sentimentalistas"**

"**Hacer flores de papel¡Que perdida de tiempo! Aunque claro siendo un pobretón ñango guarro no te queda de otra"** exclamo Sirius indiferente "**Ya tirarla"** el oji-gris trato de quitarle la flor a la joven. Lily se resistió después de tres segundos un "cruij" se escucho por la sala.

Mientras que Lily tenía el tallo, Sirius se había quedado con la corola "**¡Eres un…!"** grito Lily pero su insulto se quedo a la mitad. Remus miro a la pelirroja que ponía toda su atención en el tallo. Sus manos desenrollaron rápidamente el tallo, observaron que los brazos de la joven temblaron terriblemente. El vaso de agua cayó al suelo y ella se llevo una mano a la boca.

James dejo el vaso en la mesa de centro al tiempo que la pelirroja se dejaba abatir en el sillón. Sendas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Remus empujo ligeramente a Sirius para sentarse a lado de la chica y tomar la mano que sostenía el papel. El chico abrió los ojos como platos y le paso el papel a Sirius quien sin inmutarse después de leerlo se lo paso a James, el moreno lo tomo entre sus manos "_A él ofrezco mi ánima. Pon tú en cobro este cuerpo que allá baja"_

"**Claro era Lidwing Soli, estudiante de economía de tercer año"** dijo Remus "**No tenia excelente notas, pero no era un fiasco en su carrera. Disfrutaba de pasear de vez en cuando por el campo de fútbol y tomar fotografías. De hecho….era muy buena sacando fotografías, era lo único medio destacable de ella"** comentó Remus

"**¿Cómo sabes?" **preguntó Lily

"**Su mejor amiga era Euphonia Cava, una conocida mia"** le explicó Remus "**¿La recuerdas?"** le cuestionó Remus a Lily. La joven inmediatamente evoco una tarde lluviosa "**Al parecer Lidwing había estado teniendo un comportamiento un tanto raro"**

"**¿Raro?"** inquirió Sirius "**¿Cómo que?"**

"**Pues…estaba irritable y un tanto alterada"** dijo Remus "**Aunque Euphonia supone que es por asuntos personales…me parece que tiene relación con nuestro asesino"**

"**Puede ser"** comentó Lily secamente.

"**¿Qué mas podría ponerle alterada?"** espetó Sirius.

"**A él ofrezco mi ánima. Pon tú en cobro este cuerpo que allá baja"** sito la joven "**Es el fragmento de un libro…"**

"**Eso ya lo sabemos"** gruñó Sirius.

"**Suena a…novela de amor trágico"** dijo Lily lentamente.

"**Ah…no me digas al asesino se le seco tanto el cerebro que utilizo como ultima alternativa a Romeo y Julieta"** dijo Sirius burlonamente.

"**No…por supuesto que no. Romeo muere envenenado por si mismo, Julieta se suicida con la daga del cinto de Romeo. Lidwing fue aventada por la ventana de su cuarto"** dijo Lily fríamente.

"**¿Cómo sabes que la aventaron?"** preguntó James.

"**No creo que una persona cuerda se levante en la mañana y le den ganas de saltar al vació"** comento Lily.

"**Pudo haberse resbalado"** comentó Remus.

"**Es imposible, además…estamos hablando de un asesinato"** dijo Lily firmemente.

"**No es necesario que el asesino este en la escena del crimen a la hora de la muerte, puede prepara las cosas de ante mano y hacer que todo se vea como un accidente"** dijo Remus.

"**Tal vez, pero…de ser así, creo que la gente se hubiera visto a una joven que intentaba saltar al vació. Generalmente los suicidas hacen cierta bulla antes de desaparecer, además estamos hablando de que ocurrió un incendio, antes de lanzarte, generalmente lo piensas y ella cayó así de la nada y te entrego el mensaje"** les explicó la joven.

"**Eso es cierto**" expresó Remus meditando.

"**¿Tienes idea de la novela que es?"** le cuestionó James.

"**Amp…pues veamos…"** dijo Lily meditando en el asunto "**Alguien que se avienta de una torre…"** murmuro la joven.

"**Ahora lo recuerdo, Euphonia estaba preocupada por Lidwing porque…su novio Irving la había dejado"** murmuro Remus.

"**La frase dice…"A él ofrezco mi ánima. Pon tú en cobro este cuerpo que allá baja""** cito James "**Además de ser bastante explicita parece que se sacrifica por un alguien"**

"**Pero…hasta donde recuerdo Irving sigue aquí en Hogwarts"** terció Remus.

"**Tal vez materialmente este aquí"** dijo Lily "**Las palabras no tiene que ser literales, para ya no estar, no se necesita desaparecer materialmente…simplemente su pensamiento, su ser, su atención se han esfumado. Este tío en el sentido espiritual para Lidwing ya había desaparecido o….muerto"** dijo la chica meditando sus propias palabras.

"**¿Muerto?"** exclamó Sirius desconcertado.

"**Si…claro, un clásico"** dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

"**Las chicas hacen tanto escándalo cuando se les deja. Seguro que tú te pones a llorar como una magdalena…¿Alguien a estado lo suficientemente psicópata para salir contigo?"** preguntó Sirius.

"**La celestina"** murmuro Lily.

"**Claro...Euphonia le había presentado a Irving en una fiesta en el Cyberia, ese detalle lo había olvidado…ahora recuerdo a Lidwing"** dijo Remus

"**No el libro, la cita del libro es de "La Celestina""** dijo Lily "**Es una historia de amor trágico, Calixto se muere y Melibea se suicida aventándose de la torre de su cuarto…claro ¡Era tan obvio!"**

"**Para ñoñas como tú"** le aclaró Sirius.

"**Y una vez mas el caso queda cerrado"** dijo James pasándose las manos por detrás de los hombros.

"**¿A que te refieres?"** pregunto Remus.

"**No es obvio, el asesino escoge muy bien a sus victimas; Angelica fue un caso insólito pero dado que el homicidio se vio como suicidio, la policía no indago mas; Julius fue un accidente, estúpido, pero accidente; Lidwing es un suicidio por desesperación y amor"**

"**Y así la policía no indagara mas sobre el caso"** razonó Lily.

"**Una vez mas se sale con la suya"** dijo Remus lanzando un bufido.

"**Es difícil adivinar su siguiente movimiento, no sabemos que libros ha leído y con quien los vaya a relacionar"** dijo la joven.

"**Tiene que ser gente de su alrededor, porque si no…¿Cómo concordarían con las historias?"** dijo Remus.

"**Oh debe ser una persona que sea muy dada al cotilleo. Tiene que conocer a su victima para que así pueda valerse de los libros"** dijo Sirius "**¿Quiénes tienen acceso a los expedientes de la universidad?"**

"**Solo…los altos mandos"** dijo James.

"**¿Dónde guardan los archivos?"** preguntó Remus.

"**En la biblioteca"** respondió secamente Lily.

Los tres chicos miraron a la joven que lucia tan indiferente como de costumbre.

"**¿Nadie ha ido a…revisarlos?"** pregunto Sirius.

"**No"** dijo Lily secamente.

"**¿Segura?"** insitó James.

"**Claro. Solo miss Baldacci y yo tenemos acceso a esos archivos, nadie mas, hasta el director tiene un acceso restringido. Y yo estoy segura de que nadie mas a entrado a ese lugar"** aclaro la chica.

"**Pero…puede ser fácil violar las reglas de seguridad"** dijo Sirius fríamente "**Solo una anciana rancia y una cosa peluda vigilan ese lugar, hasta un chico de seis años podría hacerlo"**

"**Hay mas seguridad de la que se aprecia niño fashionista"** dijo Lily molesta "**De cualquier forma el paso esta cerrado"**

"**Por una reja que con los ojos vendados puedo saltar"** insistió Sirius.

"**No seas tonto. Aun si violara la seguridad no sabia como ubicar los archivos, solo la señora Baldacci conoce como se acomoda ese lugar. Ni siquiera yo se como se organiza"** dijo Lily lentamente "**No sabría como encontrar el archivo de una persona especifica"**

"**En ese caso tienes trabajo que hacer"** dijo James.

"**¿Qué?"** pregunto Lily "**No voy a…"**

"**Tienes que preguntarle a esa anciana si alguien mas a tenido acceso a dichos archivos últimamente"** le explico James.

"**Es tonto¡Nadie a entrado!"** insistió la joven.

"**Ve, pregúntale y cerciórate. No te cuesta nada"** dijo James secamente.

Lily se dio por vencida y opto por mirar hacia otro lado, James sonrió triunfante¡Le había ganado!

"**Que tonto"** dijo Sirius "**Suicidarse por miedo al fuego"  
**

James sonrió ligeramente al igual que Remus, Lily le miro indiferente.

**"Vamos…ustedes también piensan lo mismo. Cometió una idiotez…bueno, aunque le hayan empujado, es una tontería"** volvió a hablar Sirius** "En lo personal yo nunca me mataría por miedo al fuego, siempre hay esperanza. Hasta pienso que morir por amor valdría mas la pena"**

**"¿Tú sientes amor?"** pregunto Lily burlonamente.

**"Ah, pero si habla Miss Frígida"** dijo Sirius indiferente **"La señorita no me importa nadie mas que mi misma"**

**"Mira quien habla"** gruñó Lily.

**"Ey…yo me vuelvo loco por la chicas, pero no al grado de dañarme a mi mismo"** dijo Sirius **"Y ellas se vuelven locas por mi"**

**"Si claro¿es por ti…o por tu dinero?"** pregunto la joven fríamente **"O mejor por tú popularidad"**

**"Por lo menos me hacen caso"** gruñó Sirius **"Tengo con quien estar y compartir un buen rato, en cambio tú…eres un solitaria, cara dura, amargada¡Nadie te quiere!"**

**"Mejor sola que mal acompañada"** respondió agresivamente la pelirroja ** "Para que desperdiciar mi tiempo con imbéciles"**

**"Prefieres estar sola que escuchar de la boca de los demás lo patética y aburrida que eres"** dijo Sirius firmemente.

**"Sirius es suficiente"** dijo James indiferente **"Déjala en paz"**

**"Tienes razón James, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. De cualquier manera no siente nada, es una pared de roca, cualquier cosa que le diga rebotara contra ella"** dijo Sirius fríamente

**"¡Sirius!"** dijo Remus molesto

**"¿Qué? hay vamos Remus, mírala…no siente nada. Es como una computadora¡Es una maquina! Llena de información pero carente de corazón"** dijo Sirius firmemente** "No importa lo que yo le diga, de cualquier forma no siente nada"**

**"¡No son nadie para juzgarme!"** gritó Lily furiosa.

**"La, la, la ¿Escuchaste algo James?"** dijo Sirius ignorando a Lily ** "Creo que es el eco de la pared"**

**"¡Eres….eres…eres un horrible monstruo!"** gritó Lily colocándose enfrente de Sirius.

**"¡Y tú una horrible bola de pelos!"** gruño Sirius **"Además de ser una tía sin cuerpo, sin chiste, insípida, arrogante, altanera, déspota, fría"**

**"¡Las personas no están constituidas por el cuerpo! Eso es una prueba mas de tú falta de seso, solo los chicos sin cerebro pueden pensar en eso"**

**"Y demasiado cerebro te aísla del mundo¡Yo soy muy inteligente!"** gruñó Sirius

**"Pues que raro deberías de tocarte mas seguido la cabeza, para comprobar si tienes cerebro"** se defendió la chica.

**"Y tú deberías tocarte mas a menudo el pecho, para que veas que no tienes nada"** gruñó Sirius **"¡Yo si tengo cerebro! Pero a ti no te soporto…ni tu madre te ha de soportar"** Lily dio un ligero respingo **"Ah di en el clavo, tus padres no te quieren, por eso piensas que todo el mundo debe de sufrir como tú ¡Pues sorpresa pelirroja¡TÚ al mundo no le importas!"**

James miro a la joven esperando la respuesta a la ofensa de Sirius sin embargo solo con la mirada en suelo y las manos entrelazadas, dio media vuelta y camino lentamente.

**"¡Ja! Primero tiras el guate y ahora huyes¡Cobarde! Pero no me importa, puedes hacer lo que mejor te plazca. Si no vuelves mejor para mí. Al fin y al cabo mis amigos si me quiere, y mi familia también…que infierno debe de ser para tu padre vi…"** dijo Sirius maliciosamente.

**"¡Sirius!"** le cayó esta vez Remus.

**"Déjalo Decálogo, no me importa"** dijo Lily volviendo la mirada hacia ellos **"Al fin y al cabo, yo…no tengo familia"**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Lo se U.U dije una semana y se conviertieron en varias…. no importa que excusa de, no tengo justificación. Bueno, bueno aquí vuelvo con un capitulo mas. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Aunque a decir verdad…Sirius se pasa un poquito.

_Asesino: Martina Zimmerman _

_Madre de dos hijos y divorciada. Electrocutó a su amante (Hans Wirtz_)_ en la bañera y se lo comió a pedazos hervidos, horneados y asados. Según sus propias palabras: no permitiría que Hans viviera con ella en concubinato. Era un ejemplo muy malo para sus hijos. Ya que él no podía vivir sin ella, insistió en irse a ese otro nivel y esperarla._

_Fue declarada culpable y sentenciada a ocho años en la cárcel. Entonces fue puesta en libertad condicional._

¿Las cosas que uno se encuentra, no?

**Reviews:**

**Tomoe:** Wenas! Si, si…Sirius es un poco…pasado en esta historia. Es muy acido con Lily. ¿Tendrá alguna buena justificación? U.U. y pues tendrás que leer hasta el final para saber la identidad del asesino. XDDDDD. Ya vez estoy actualizado todos los fincs. Ahora mismo me pongo en In the Name… que ya tengo bastantito por cierto.

**Patricia aka.pach:** Pues si, Sirius es un poco..emp ¿déspota? Pero vamos, él nunca había convivido con "nerds" él es de la crema y nata de la popularidad. De la noche a la mañana, no va a querer a un "nerd" ¿estamos de acuerdo? Aunque si, sus palabras son muy duras. Weno, pues aquí dejo el capi y ya me dirás que tal ¿vale?

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

-

M.O.S.

-

Capitulo 6: El Innombrable del Teatro.


End file.
